YOU need a real MAN
by withloveagain
Summary: I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop,just reading the paper.When I hear a voice that took me out of my concentration.There Standing in a light peach summer dress,was a girl that left me breathless. But who is she? On hold
1. The way she looked

Summary- I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper

Summary- I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper. When I hear a voice that took me out of my concentration…There Standing in a light peach summer dress, was a girl that left me breathless.

Declaimer- OH- OH- guess what its still hasn't changed- I still don't own Naruto.

Authors note- this is a SASUKE- SAKURA fiction…it'll kick in ; just wait ha-ha. Tell me how you all like it, and suggestions are always welcome, and I will give credit if I decide to use them.

_YOU NEED A REAL MAN…_

_CHAPTER ONE_

_The way she looked…_

If I didn't know what a goddess looked like.

I knew what they looked like now

"Here you go Mr. Uchiha, enjoy your coffee and morning newspaper, if there's anything you need please let me know." I nodded my head to black haired petite waitress as she set my cup down in front of me, then handing me my morning paper; she gave me one of those flirtatious smiles that disgusted me. UGH I hated coming to this tiny coffee shop, but it was the only place that served my coffee right, so I guess I would have to put up with the flirtatious girls for now…at least until I find another shop.

Chances are…I won't. Why? Because I keep waking up every morning and come here, that, and I haven't been looking around for another coffee shop to go to.

_Ding_

I heard the front of the coffee shop door open and shut, but I was to busy reading to care who came in, not like any of these people mattered to me.

"Hello" I felt my heart skip a beat and I didn't know why, but I shook it off and continued to read the morning news paper while taking slow sips of my black coffee.

"Good morning Miss, how can I help you?" It was the same voice of that girl that had waited on me, and served me my coffee, no surprise there that the tone of her voice sounded mean and ugly…but with me she tried sounding pleasant, those types of girls pisses me off ugh, whatever.

"I would like a tall Vanilla Latte with no sugar please" That voice, it sounded smooth and soft, but had a demanding tone behind her softness. Instantly I looked up curious to see who was in the shop. To my surprise my heart skipped a beat again when I saw her and I couldn't help but eye her up and down.

She wore a light peach spaghetti strapped dress that went down an inch above her knees, she was extremely thin but the dress looked stunning on her. She wore white heals with a bow covering her toes, her pink hair I thought was weird, but strangely cute was straight covering her back. Her eyes solid emerald green eyes with black eyeliner and soft brown eye shadow giving her face some beauty. Her facial complexion looked about ninety-nine percent flawless, and her glossy lip gloss made her face sparkle just a bit.

"Thank you, it will be ready in a minute." I heard my waitress reply to her order, but my eyes didn't leave the girl that had caught my interest. I eyed her as she nodded in reply, then she used her left hand to rub her left leg up and down a few times before walking over to a near by table on the other side of where I sat.

"Mr. Uchiha is everything to your liking?" I looked up to see a blond haired woman, great it was the owner doing her usual rounds, but she loved making my company pleasant seeing how my family helped her out with the shop and all.

"Everything is fine Amelia thank you." I replied taking another sip of my coffee, hoping that she got the message that I wanted to be alone.

"Well my daughter is at that counter if you need anything…_anything _at all." I didn't reply just stayed silent and watched that pink haired girl, sitting down on one of those brown chairs while reading some sort of book, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being looked at. When I noticed Amelia didn't leave.

"No that won't be necessary; I'm completely fine, thank you." I replied pushing the fact that I wanted to be alone.

"Well ok then, but again were right over there" I nodded and let out a breath when I saw Amelia finally get the picture and left me by myself. One reason why I need to find a new place to go.

"One tall Vanilla latte ready at that bar" And there she went, I watched as she got up from her chair, fixed her dress so she could be comfortable, then slowly walked over to the black marble counter to get her coffee.

She took a sip, and then smiled after she finished the bit in her mouth, turned to the girl with a smile on her face.

"This taste great thank you, see you soon." That was it…she left…and she didn't even notice that I existed…how could she not know that _I _was here?

Sighing I placed a five dollar tip on the round, brown table, grabbed my coffee and left, with an annoying "BY SASUKE SEE YOU TOMORROW" voice of that annoying daughter…

I walked and walked, I could have droved, but the image of that girl was stuck in my mind, her hair, her dress, and those eyes, those emerald eyes. I usually walk off my desires of something I knew I could never have, and I was certain the chances of me and that girl meeting were slim.

_RIINGG_

I heard my phone ring; so far my day was already starting off to be an annoying one. With a frustrated groan I reached into my black pant pocket took out my phone and flipped it open.

"Uchiha Sasuke speaking" I answered professionally, but emotionally cold.

"Sasuke it's your mother, I need you to do something for me. Amelia is coming over and she's bringing her daughter so can you…"

Oh shit, fuck that that I hissed in my head, there is no way in hell I'm going to be in the same house as Amelia and her annoying gaga daughter fuck that.

"Can't I'm busy with dobe…I mean Naruto." I answered back calmly as possible.

"Well can you put it off for another day? She's really looking forward to…"

I cut my mother off again "No. I made plans with some people two weeks early, you should have done the same, and you don't see me asking you to cancel plan to tend to whatever I want to do, do you?" I asked sharply while continueing on my walk, with my coffee in my other hand.

"Fine, I'm going to remember this Sasuke. Kana is such a nice girl, she'd be perfect to be your girlfriend don't you think Sasuke?"

I gagged when I heard my mother say that line to me. Ok, now I feel the coffee coming back up.

"I don't want a girlfriend mother you know that. I'm much to busy with work to even have time for one, now if you don't mind I have to g…."

I was cut short when, I looked straight ahead of me. There a few feet away from me, standing in front of a building with such radiance. Beauty. Perfection. Was the same girl from the coffee shop still holding her coffee in her hand and that smile on her face.

I just stood there, probably looking dumb or something, and still she didn't even notice me at all. She just stood there looking in the window, probably looking for something or maybe someone.

I unintentionally hung up on my mother, not bothering to listen to her rambling crap about Kana. Just I couldn't stop staring at the girl, there was a certain glow radiating from her, and then I saw her turn.

First thought.

Oh fucking shit.

She's going to think I'm a fucking stalker.

However I was wrong, she turned but she didn't even look at me. Instead she walked inside with a smile on her face. I stared until she went in, and then took it upon myself to walk casually by the store and look through the huge glass mirror in front of the building to see what she was doing inside.

The incident I saw bothered me a bit and I didn't even know why. I saw her walk up to a guy with jet black hair, thin, pale, and kind of looked a bit like me, but unlike him I actually had color, and was better looking.

She was taken.

She was in love.

She smiled for him.

She hugged him.

And laughed with him.

I was right when I knew I needed to walk off all my desire of the things I knew I couldn't have, because the moment I saw this adorable looking girl in front of me.

I knew I could never have her, because she already belonged to someone else.

"_I would like a tall Vanilla Latte with no sugar please"_

Her voice still repeated over in my head, I didn't know who she was, I didn't know her name, her age, nothing, but I wanted to. I wanted to see what it was about her that made her of all girls that I have seen, but never paid attention to, make my heart skip a beat.

God only knows, voices alone would never be enough to make my heart skip a beat…

I was debating to go in or not, but I decided not to go in. I didn't even take another look at the girl just went on, who knows maybe if I play my cards right, we could even talk a bit.

Night time came, and I sat on top of my roof just to get away from everything, Amelia and her daughter left an hour before I came home, so I was pretty glad for that. The cool freshness of the night always gives me a certain peace, makes me escape from my thoughts that been burdening me. I sighed then wiped my face with my hands sucking in a huge amount of air.

I laid back with my head reasting on my hands just staring at stars that hovered above me, when a shooting star flashed through the sky.

If you make a wish on a shooting star…it will possibly come true by morning, or in a few days, maybe weeks but your wish can come true in time.

I remembered my mother telling me when I was six, I thought it was stupid, but still nonetheless I made my wish.

The next morning came around quicker than I had expected to, maybe it was because I had a lot on my mind. I didn't know, but I was still on top of my roof, wearing the same cloths I did last night, ugh I was in desperate need of a shower.

An hour passed and it was about that time, for me to go in, get a cup of coffee, read the newspaper, then like every day go into work and stress out more than everyone else does.

Dressing up in my black suit, none different from the ones before, just a different tie, this time it was dark blue. My hair never changed I didn't know why I put it in that style, but I wore it like that since I six, hadn't changed then, won't change now, probably won't change anytime soon in the near future either. Plus people kind of liked it in this kind of style anyway.

I didn't feel like driving today, so I had Perrier drive me to Amelia's coffee shop, where her dreaded daughter from hell was working.

"Thanks Perrier, I'll buy you a coffee before I leave double chocolate latte right?" I asked, he nodded, I went in casually about to walk over to my table, but when I looked straight a head there she was.

Her pink hair was up in a bun today, with her silver ear rings dangling down. She wore white tight pants that opened up at her ankles with white heals. Her black spaghetti strap shirt clung to her sides and revealed some of her skin, her wrists hand silver and black bracelets to give her some edge to her outfit I suppose.

"Damn it's packed today." I spoke; shocking myself _fuck _and to my surprise she turned around, and greeted me with that smile…that smile of hers that I saw her gave everyone. I couldn't help but just stand there with my hands in my pockets while staring down at the girl. I put up a tough front by raising one of my eyebrows at her, saying "what?" in a not so good tone, probably not the best way to start of things with this girl, but it sometimes works, I guess.

"Excuse me?" She asked, I was surprised I didn't expect her to respond to me, let alone pay any attention to me.

"It's packed today." I answered back bluntly, her eyes held a certain softness to them, but also held some sort of authority like power deep behind the color they held.

"Oh ha-ha this place is always packed on Thursdays, Which is why sometimes I go to R.T.G.C place on Thursdays." I just stared at her, and she stared at me, my heart was beating, but I replied to her nonetheless.

"That's why I hate Thursdays, what is R.T. something" I asked, God I'm being so stupid right now.

"R.T.G.C stands for "ready to go coffee' ha-ha there coffee is just like this place but a little better and quieter I suppose. And why do you hate Thursdays? There's absolutely nothing to hate about it. A day is just a day, just with a different title on it, but it doesn't change the fact that's it a day…just a new one. So don't hate it because it's a 'Thursday" love it because your living. Love it because you get the honor of seeing a new day where as someone that doesn't."

She smiled while rubbing the back of her neck tenderly. I couldn't help but blink at her a couple of times.No one had ever talked to me so calmly before with out drooling, screaming, shouting, tackling and groping me before. She just smiled at me, I was about to say something to her when that fucking idiot Kana interrupted.

"Vanilla Latte Tall" She turned around, took her coffee in her hands, took a sip like she did the other day. Gave that same smile, and….

"This is fantastic, gets better each day thank you…" She said in a happy cheerful tone, I thought she was just going to ignore me again today like she did yesterday, oh but how I was wrong.

"It was nice talking to you, see you later." She smiled at me innocently, then slowly passed by me with our shoulders barley touching. Her perfume quickly went though allowing me to smell what she wore; before I knew it she was gone, leaving me once again breathless with a speeding heartbeat…

Shit why her?

Wait…something isn't right I told myself confusingly.

Something was missing, but I didn't know what it was.

Fucking Shit

Dear God almighty I'm the stupidest person alive!

It hit me, as soon as I heard the _ding _of the door opening and closing that was when it hit me. Really hard

I forgot to ask her for her name, how could I have forgotten to ask for her name?

Fuck…maybe if she comes in tomorrow, I can get her name.

Next time…

"Do you come in everyday just drink coffee?"

"It's the best coffee in the world. It meets my standards"

"I didn't know coffee had standards."

"Now you do."

Next time-

The sound of your voice

7


	2. The sound of her voice

Summary- I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper; when I hear a voice that took me out of my concentration

Summary- I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper; when I hear a voice that took me out of my concentration. There Standing in a light peach summer dress, was a girl that left me breathless. But who is she?

Author's note- I'm back with this chapter dun-dun- dun LMAO, anyway you guys I'm glad to see that I got some reviews for this story. Let me know of any errors or anything, and check out my other stories if you'd like.

Declaimer- Just like the others I do not own Naruto

_Previously On YOU need a REAL man_

"_I would like a tall Vanilla Latte with no sugar please"_

"_Everything is fine Amelia thank you."_

"_Sasuke it's your mother, I need you to do something for me. Amelia is coming over and she's bringing her daughter so can you…"_

"_It was nice talking to you, see you later."_

_Fuck…maybe if she comes in tomorrow, I can get her name_

_YOU NEED A REAL MAN_

_CHAPTER _

_TWO_

_THE SOUND OF HER VOICE_

_If I didn't know_

_What a goddess sounded like_

_I do now_

Two weeks had passed since I seen _her_, talked to her. I couldn't get her out of my head that smile, those bright green eyes, and the sound of her voice repeating over and over in my head like a broken record.

Maybe she was over at that other coffee shop that she had told me about, I didn't know, but still found my self coming to Amelia's coffee shop because not only did they have the best coffee that met my expectations, but it was also the place where I first laid my eyes on her.

I still remember that light peach summer like dress she wore, and the innocent look she gave to Kana. Something burned inside my heart and the depth of my soul that she was going to come back here soon, and I want to be here when she does.

_Ding _

Instantly my eyes went up to the person that entered the coffee shop, but was left disappointed when I saw that it was not _her_ it was some other girl with long blond hair and deep blue eyes, skinny, and dressed in a professional black business outfit.

"Good morning Miss Yamanka, I see you're still making your rounds for Miss Haruno again. Is she still busy? I heard she hasn't left the hospital in two weeks." I narrowed my eyes when I heard Amelia talk to her blond haired customer.

"Yeah, it's crazy; She looks so tired, her boss been trying to get her to take a few days off, but NOOO she wants to attend to her duties since Sai will be gone for six months." I heard the blond woman sigh, then resting her elbows on the marble counter.

"Well tell Miss Haruno I put an extra shot of espresso in her Vanilla Latte alright?" My heart skipped a beat for just a second when I heard that the blond haired runner had ordered a Vanilla Latte for this "Haruno" person, but I shook it off…anyone could order a Vanilla Latte, so it was just coincidence.

"Sasuke, is everything to your liking?" I heard Amelia ask me in that sweet, kiss-ass voice of hers, I sighed then nodded to her. Quickly I looked at my watched then cursed when I noticed I was a half hour late for work. Not that anyone would care since I was the owner of my own company.

"MM I have to go, thanks for the coffee Amelia I'll be back later." I replied quickly placing some bills on the table, grabbed my news paper then ran out of the door.

_KONOHA HOSPITAL_

"_I NEED THE REPORT ON THE CHILD IN THE ER STAT HURRY UP! I NEED THE STATUS REPORT ON THE CHILD IN ROOM 310, HOW SEVERE ARE HER INJURIES. COME ON PEOPLE" _I ordered hurriedly while tending to the wounds of an elder looking man who arms were cut badly, so I had to stitch up his cuts and make sure he didn't have any other injuries.

"Place Mr. Megumi in room 450 please, he can go home in two days." I told one of the other female nurses, it was like this for the last couple weeks. Children suddenly getting injured or burned from stoves or whatever. Elder men and woman falling and breaking something, or like the one today had cuts all over.

"Miss Haruno, the child in ER has already been placed in the recovery room, and seems to be doing extremely well. And the child in room 310, her blood pressure seems to be high, no signs of broken or fractured bones, no sprains, no nothing just high blood pressure." Said one of the male nurses as I walked and checked in on random patients.

"Ok well the one who is now in the recovery room, I'll look him over in a bit and see how far he is, if he seems to be doing extremely well then contact his parents to come pick him up. As for the child in room 310…"

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

Silence

Pause

I turned around and the next thing I knew I was being dragged in the opposite side of the hospital, then roughly pushed into someone's office. GREEAATT I told myself tiredly.

First thought.

Here we go again; I'm back in Dr. Tsunades office for the third time this week.

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you…" I sighed when I heard my boss talk to me; I heard this same line over and over again and again.

"Sensei don't you think you'd have given up by now? I'm not leaving this hospital I love being here and…." I was silenced when my teacher stood up with that fierce 'don't you interrupt me again you little brat' glare.

"Sakura, go home. I don't want to see you in here for a week understood?" I opened my mouth to argue back, but she placed a hand up telling me to keep silent, so with one annoyed breath, I did as I was told and kept silent.

"If I hear that you have stepped within ten feet of this hospital I will suspend you…and God help me Sakura if you ENTER this hospital I will have you on probation which means in your term, you will NOT be allowed to enter until I say so. Is that understood?"

I bit my lip hard, never had my Sensei been this hard on me before, couldn't help but feel like she just didn't want me around anymore.

"Sakura…I love you like my own daughter, but you push yourself way to hard…get some rest, go out with friends, party." I didn't even look at my Sensei just continued to glare at the floor then nod with approval.

Slowly I began to walk out of the building when I ran into my best friend. "Sakura where you going I got your coffee" She said happily.

"Thanks Ino, but Tsunade band me from coming here for a week, I don't even know what her problem is…With you and everyone working, there'll be nothing for me to do, ugh this bites..." I whined then leaving without letting Ino reply to me, because I knew for a fact she was going to say something to piss me off.

R.T.G.C was probably full at this time of day, with people loving to go out and study over there or chat with friends, I guess I'll just go and chill out at Amelia's for awhile then go home and sleep.

_UCHIHA INTERPRISE _

"Dobe did you get those files I asked you about?" I hissed annoyed, it doesn't take three hours to get one file from the first floor. Honestly why I have him working for me was really hard question for me to answer at the moment.

"Aha-ha sorry Teme, I was busy" I heard my blond idiot friend reply while scratching his head then handing me the file I been waiting for.

"Dobe you're becoming more and more useless to me everyday." I hissed back smacking him across the head hard with the file in my hand.

"OW what the hell was that for Sasuke-Teme?"

"For being a dobe" I shot back instantly, then taking a look at my watch.

"Dobe, I'm going out to get a drink real fast, I'll be back. _Don't _touch anything or I'll _kill you" _I glared then walked through my glass doors leaving the dobe behind in my office, which was really in my point of view a bad idea, but I was to tired to put up with him at the moment.

"Taka, you can take me to…" I was cut off as soon as I got settled into my black limo.

"Amelia's coffee shop as usual right Mr. Uchiha?" I smirked then nodded in reply, today would be two weeks and one day since I seen that girl… I wonder where she could be.

I couldn't get her out of my head, that smile was annoying, her voice was annoying, and, and a quick image of her smiling at me appeared in my head.

I couldn't help but sigh when I remembered her again, for what seems the billionth time in a row for the past two weeks…I need to find her…I'd do anything….

Before I knew it I was in front of Amelia's coffee shop doing my usual rounds since it was now dawn and I needed all the coffee I could get with how busy work was getting.

_Ding _

BAM

I was instantly pushed back when I ran into something, ugh stupid people can't watch where there going. Right when I was ready to verbally attack the person I ran into, my heart skipped a beat, when my eyes rested on the light pink haired girl in front of me.

Those eyes….

That face….

That hair….

"You…" was all I could say the moment, but she, she just looked at me oddly before smiling…that smile that bugged me for days and weeks. I gulped then walked in through the doors not taking my eyes off of her.

Finally my wish was answered…it was her…right here standing in front of me, but I stopped my self from saying something flirty when I remembered that she was already taken.

"Hi, it seems we meet again." She's so innocent, that voice so pure, those eyes could capture even the meanest of all men….and that smile, that smile could drive any man crazy.

"So it seems, are you just about to leave?" I asked taking a seat in the booth next to the entrance; she just stared at me with those bright emerald green eyes, and then bit her lip slightly, before she decided to take a seat in front of me.

"Well I was, but I was just going to go home and do nothing, guess I can stay." I narrowed my eyes a bit, wait a minute…it was still early why would she just go home and do nothing?

"Its still early, don't you have a boyfriend to keep you company?" I asked waiting for one of those damn waiters to come and ask me for my order, I was at least expecting Kana to come and get my order, ugh stupid girl.

"Well fiancée to be exact ha-ha but he's away on business for six months, so I spend most of my time at the hospital, but my boss wanted me to take a week or two off since I been there non stop for two weeks. She keeps telling me it's unhealthy."

"_Good morning Miss Yamanka, I see you're still making your rounds for Miss Haruno again. Is she still busy? I heard she hasn't left the hospital in two weeks."_

"_Yeah, it's crazy; She looks so tired, her boss been trying to get her to take a few days off, but NOOO she wants to attend to her duties since Sai will be gone for six months."_

So it was her…Haruno…was her last name, but what was her first name…

"Do you come here all the time?" I heard her ask while crisscrossing her fingers together then resting her chin on top of her hands.

"It's the only place here that meets my standards." I replied instantly just keeping my eyes fixed on hers, then blinked when I heard her laugh, her hair had a tiny bounce when she laughed but still she looked so…cute.

"I didn't know coffee had standards" She laughed, then smiled at me, she smiled at me, and my stomach began to feel like I had butterflies.

"Well now you do."

"OH so um, I never got your name. Here we are talking like were friends and all, so may I know the name of my mysterious raven haired companion." She asked me in that sweet voice, I didn't reply right away for I was to busy taking in her appearance.

Her pink eye shadow giving her face a bright color, her glossy lipstick making her lips so…kissable. Her white long sleeved shirt rested at the base of her arms showed how thin they were, reaching all the way covering half of the palm of her hands, with her long pink hair covering her shoulders.

"Hello earth to chicken butt can I know your name?" Her voice, her voice will never only speak to me, because her voice belong to that man, that man who she mentioned to me before….I don't know what was wrong with me, I barley know this girl and yet I want to know everything about her…everything…

"Sasuke" I whispered looking out the window, where was that damn waitress. UGH!

"Pardon?" She was so innocent, this girl, why her? Why did it have to be someone that was taken? Why?

"My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, and yours?" I asked in an annoyed tone, still not looking at her that is until she put her hand under my chin, then forcing me to look at her straight into those emerald green eyes.

"When you learn some manors, then I'll tell you my name. Till then Mr. Uchiha I bid you fair well." I blinked for a second, right then I felt my heart stop. Her eyes for that one second weren't innocent, they had turned hard….and heart piercing frightening…she was the first girl I had ever met to glare at me straight in the face without fan girling…

When I got myself back together, I looked up to see that she was already gone, out of the store, out of my life again without me knowing her name.

"OMG SASUKE I'M SO sorry for making you wait, it's just that well…I was well" I cut her off when I stood up, and then began to walk toward the door.

"Save it." Was all I said before walking out of the diner and ignoring that stupid girl scream out my name.

"Taka you can take me home now." I hissed angrily while getting into the car, making sure to slam the door loudly when I was fully inside, buckled and ready to go.

"Right away sir, pardon my intrusion sir but did anything happen inside the diner? You seem upset"

"Its none of your business, your job is to drive me around, not ask me questions. Especially questions about feelings, what are you stupid or something. Do your job or I'll find someone else." I hissed icily, I glared when he stopped the car.

"What's the meaning of this Taka?" I asked emotionlessly, what the hell was his fucking problem? Stopping the car without warning.

"Like you did with Perrier sir? My advice to you sir is, that if you don't learn some manors your going to end up with no around."

My eyes widen when Taka had finished talking then began to drive the car once again back into the direction of my house.

"_When you learn some manors, then I'll tell you my name. Till then Mr. Uchiha I bid you fair well."_

Who is she…

I can't have her….

Her eyes won't look only at me…

Her smile won't be for me…

Her laugh will never be for me…

And her body won't belong to me either….

Because she belongs to someone else

And the sound of her voice will never be for me

Because she'll only speak in her real tone for him

"Taka stop the car…" instantly the car stopped three blocks away from the hospital, I knew she worked there, unless she worked at the other one, but this was the only one closest to both diners she liked to go to, so I'm sure of it this was where she worked at. I told myself removing myself from my limo, and then stood right in front of the hospital, not going in, just stared from the other side.

"Are you not going to go to that hospital boy?" I turned my head to the right when I heard an elderly voice suddenly appear out of no where.

"No." I answered back coldly, hoping that this old lady would leave me alone, and continue on with her knitting or whatever it was that she was doing.

"Does someone you know work there?" She asked in that elder kind of voice.

"Her last name is Haruno but I don't know her first name."

"OH….you must be talking about Sakura, pink hair, thin body, green eyes?" She asked me, I nodded back and she laughed in that elder kind of way.

"Such a sweet child…such a shame she's marrying that no good lowlife…poor child."

It was then I turned fully around to face that elderly woman sitting behind that small gate on her wooden rocking chair.

"Who are you?" I asked confusedly.

"Well my boy, I'm Sakura's grandmother."

I could only stare at the smiling old lady with wide shocking eyes.

Next time-

"_She's lives for the people and no one else"_

"_And her boyfriend?"_

"_She says she loves him…I may be old my boy, but I'm not stupid. I could see behind all the make-up that she cries all the time"_

_Next time-_

_The sound of her cries_

8


	3. Sound of her cries,The voice he hears

Summary-I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper

Summary-I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper. When I hear a voice that took me out of my concentration. There Standing in a light peach summer dress, was a girl that left me breathless. But who is she?

Declaimer- OH- OH- guess what its still hasn't changed- I still don't own Naruto.

Authors note- this is a SASUKE- SAKURA fiction…it'll kick in ; just wait ha-ha. Tell me how you all like it, and suggestions are always welcome, and I will give credit if I decide to use them.

THANK YOU EVERY ONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

_Last Time _

"_Good morning Miss Yamanka, I see you're still making your rounds for Miss Haruno again. Is she still busy? I heard she hasn't left the hospital in two weeks."_

"_Miss Haruno, the child in ER has already been placed in the recovery room, and seems to be doing extremely well. And the child in room 310, her blood pressure seems to be high, no signs of broken or fractured bones, no sprains, no nothing just high blood pressure."_

"_If I hear that you have stepped within ten feet of this hospital I will suspend you…and God help me Sakura if you ENTER this hospital I will have you on probation which means in your term, you will NOT be allowed to enter until I say so. Is that understood?"_

"_Dobe, I'm going out to get a drink real fast, I'll be back. __Don't __touch anything or I'll __kill you"_

"_Hi, it seems we meet again."_

"_Well my boy, I'm Sakura's grandmother."_

_I could only stare at the smiling old lady with wide shocking eyes._

CHAPTER

THREE

**The sound of her cries and the voice he hears**

_If a goddess cries so many tears_

_Is there someone to wipe them all away?_

_I know I want to be that someone_

_To take her fears away_

I could only stand there with my hands buried in to my pant pocket, as the cool outside air blew through the strands of my hair. She had a smile on her face as she looked at me, then placed the thing she was knitting down on the small brown wooden table located by her.

"Why don't you come inside, I'll make us a nice hot cup of tea." I heard her tell me in a soft elderly voice. I hesitated for a moment, before walking up the steps and entered her house.

Her house was homey; it held a certain warmth loving touch to it. Picture frames were all over the place with different people. A nicely carved dark wooden table sat in the middle of the room with a brown couch leaning against the wall and a dark couch on the opposite side.

"Oh…did that table catch your attention dear?" I heard this grandmother's voice come out of no where. I nodded my head then shrugged my shoulders while taking a seat on the black couch…excuse me black uncomfortable couch.

"This table hasn't been in the family all that long, it was made by hand though" I looked at her in a surprised way then turning my attention back to the table where she placed a tray that held two cups of tea and a plate with cookies on it.

"Sakura's dad, who is my son, built this table when he was eleven years old. Every design you see carved into this table my son did. Such a gifted young man my son was, he had the ability to sweep any woman off of her feet with just one look. He had a smile that could make a girl go weak at the knees, and eyes that would have you trapped in a spell for days. However he was such an angry young man, and often kept to himself…that is until he became extremely ill and was placed in the hospital for months. That was where he met Sayuka Sakura's mom…they dated for years, and Tanju began to change into a handsome loving man, he became a doctor, while Sayuka became a nurse. Sakura was born a year after they married."

I listened, but I was getting bored with her story telling of her granddaughter. "Why are you telling me all this?" I asked in a cold voice, all I received was an elderly laugh from this old woman.

"Because you want to know every little detail of my darling grand daughter don't you? Don't deny it, you have your guard on, I could see it in your eyes. However my boy my son had that same expression on his face when he first laid eyes on Sayuka. Its no mistake that we ran into each other today….Mr. Uchiha"

How the…I didn't remember giving her my name? I questioned to myself, right when I was going to reply to this old woman, she interrupted me.

"I know who you are, I knew your father's dad, but that's on a whole other level." I cut her off.

"What do you mean that her fiancée is a lowlife?"

Her eyes closed half way looking down to the ground; she took a big sigh before answering my question.

"My granddaughter lives only for the people and no one else." I blinked a few times trying to think of how that would even come close to an answer I been waiting for.

"And her boyfriend, doesn't she live only for him?" I asked, holding the tiny green glass tightly in right hand.

She gave a small chuckle before getting up, then walking slowly over to one of the pictures on the far end of the room. Picking it up in her old wrinkly hands, looked at it for second before turning around.

"She says she loves him…I may be old my boy, but I'm not stupid. I could tell behind all the make-up she wears she cries all the time."

I didn't say anything just blinked again, and then sat my tea glass down "What do you mean? You're not answering any of my questions you old hag" I hissed getting angry, I glared deep into those old green eyes of her, before she walked over to me and pinched my cheek.

"You're just like my son, he told me the same thing…two nights before he died…"

BAM- I felt like I was just about ready to have a heart attack. "You see, when Sakura turned fifteen that was when she first met Sai A.K.A her fiancée or boyfriend to you. He always looked so pale, fragile, and emotionless…just like you now. She vowed that she would make him happy, but he not once cracked a smile even when she tried."

_In the past- Fifteen year old Sakura_

"_Why…Why can't I make him smile?" Young Sakura cried into the arms of her grandmother who was rubbing her head._

"_I never did like that boy Sakura; honestly you could do so much better." Said a soft voice hugging young Sakura from behind._

"_No mother…I care so much about him…I love him…and I…I just want him happy" She cried louder this time clinging to her mother while burring her head into her mother's stomach._

"_Oh my darling, you're too young to know what love is, it took me and your father so long to realize we loved each other. If you can't make the one you love happy, then maybe there's a reason why. You want to make him happy even if it means you suffer, but what if there's someone that makes him happy and him in return to her." Her mother answered while stroking her hair gently._

"_He makes me happy mother." Young Sakura cried while pulling away to her mother._

"_Really now, I don't see a happy child, I see a young girl pretending to be in love…my darling there's going to be a time when you'll realize your in love, and when it happens you'll never want to let that man go. Listen to me Sakura…I'm always right, I have never stirred you wrong before, Sai is not the one to take your heart."_

"_I HATE YOU OF COURSE HE IS!"_

"After Sakura yelled that, Sayuka went out and never came back home….Sakura blamed herself, so she stays out in the hospital saving lives, because she couldn't save her dads life when he was in a car accident…and she couldn't save her mom from leaving."

"That's the reason why she cries all the time?" I asked oddly.

"Well how would you feel if your engaged to someone who smacks you across the face all the time, does drugs, curses, never smiles, never laughs, always putting you down…he sickens me…Sai told Sakura that it was her fault her parents didn't approve of him…but he told her she was his…so she believed he loved her."

"Yeah…I guess I can see where you're coming from now…" I sighed while scratching the back of my neck with my eyes closed.

"Sai will be gone for six months, so I hope you can offer her a place to stay." I cut this old woman off before she could even finish explaining what she meant.

"Wait what do you mean when you asked me to offer a place to stay?" I hissed out angrily. Who did this old woman who I didn't know anything about ask me to house her granddaughter?

"I'm throwing Sakura out of my house" I could only stare in shock at this old woman, how she could say she was throwing out her granddaughter with such a cheerful expression.

"Don't get me wrong Sasuke, I love my granddaughter, but this house holds so many bad memories for her. I believe once she's out and about she'll be happier, and then maybe she'll realize that Sai isn't the man for her." Again with the cheerful expression, I could only nod in reply…but I was happy that she was going to stay with _me _and no one else.

"I'll do it, but on one condition…you tell me why? Why did you choose me to take Sakura away?" I asked curiously, I watched this old woman look at me with a smile on her face and old hands resting on her lap.

"There's something about you, I feel at peace at…but I feel as if you can't let go of something either…maybe I'm just a foolish old woman, but I feel the same aura around you that's the same with my son when he first met his wife…"

Before I could respond, both our heads were turned towards the entry. "Grandma what's…Oh Mr. Uchiha I didn't expect to see you here…Grandma did he follow you when you were out? Are you stalking me?" She asked sternly while sending a fierce glare toward me, I could only smirk in reply to her.

"No darling. I invited Mr. Uchiha here, because we were talking about arranging you to live at his house."

"WHAT WHY WOULD YOU? WHY WOULD YOU KICK ME OUT GRAND MOTHER?" I heard Sakura yell at the top of her lungs, I swear I'll probably end up deaf before I get home tonight.

"Because I don't want you living here with me any longer." Great I'm stuck in fight between the elderly and the youth…this is going to take awhile I sighed inwardly.

"Grandma…"

"You don't have to live with him darling, you can live on the streets or whatever you want, and you have money by your own house or something as long as you're out of mine. Good night Mr. Uchiha, Miss Haruno I'll be retiring for the night, you both know where the door is don't you?"

And then the old woman was gone, leaving me sitting on the couch with an angry granddaughter yelling out in frustration.

"Are you done yet?" I asked tiredly while rubbing my eyes.

"What the hell happened between you and grandmother?" I didn't respond to her question, just folded my arms and closed my eyes.

"Pack your stuff, I'll meet you outside." I coldly told her then taking out my cell phone to call Taka to pick us up at her house.

"I'm not staying with you." I heard her hiss back at me, I turned around with my cell phone at my ear.

"Taka, come pick me up in front of the hospital, ok. Bye." I removed my phone from my ear then placing it back into my pant pocket.

"Then do what your grandmother said for all I care and sleep on the streets." I hissed back glaring deep into her green eyes.

_Do what your mother says for all I care…_

I felt like I did this before, me glaring deep into the eyes of someone I longed for…I felt like I was repeating everything all over again…

_I have other people I could go to you know! _

"I have the hospital." She hissed back trying to equal my glare. I glared deep into her green eyes deeper than before, when her eyes suddenly widen, and changed to a purple color just for a split second.

_Then go to them, I don't have time to for this _

"Then go there, I don't have time to put up with your games. If you're coming come, if your not, good luck where ever you go." I icily replied…I didn't want this; I didn't want to yell at her, she's just so innocent looking.

_Wait…I'll go with you; just…just give me some respect…that's all I ask of you._

"Fine, I'll go…because grandmother trusts you so much. Give me a few minutes." I smirked at her when she finally decided to come with me. The woman I have desired, and wished for so many nights ago was finally coming true.

"Wait" I called out to her, grabbing her wrist so she wouldn't take a step more. She turned to me looking at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"What?" She asked me raising an eyebrow, I didn't speak just look at her and her to me.

"What's your name?" I asked her pulling her a little closer to me, I was one inch away from her face, and I could see the shock in her face when I pulled her closer to me.

"I…I…I'm sure…that…m…my grand…grandmother t…told you" I thought it was cute the way she stuttered in reply.

"Yes she did, but I want you to introduce your name to me, not the introduction from your grandmother." I whispered into her ear, and then smirked when I could literally feel the heat radiating from her face.

"Sa…Sakura Ha…Haruno" She released herself from my grasp then ran up the stairs to her bedroom to pack her things, leaving me to chuckle in amusement.

_Why are you laughing at me Sasuke?_

My eyes instantly narrowed when that voice came into my head. I turned my head over to see a picture of her hugging her so called lover.

_You make me weak at the knees…I'm so in love with you…_

Sakura….Haruno…

I smirked then grabbed at my chest hard….

I'll steal that heart…and give you a new one that no one but me can touch.

She doesn't need someone who treats her poorly…

She needs a real man…

Next time-

"_This will be your room"_

"_What are you some rich pig"_

7


	4. Angel for me

Summary-I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper

Summary-I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper

Summary-I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper. When I hear a voice that took me out of my concentration. There Standing in a light peach summer dress, was a girl that left me breathless. But who is she?

Declaimer- OH- OH- guess what its still hasn't changed- I still don't own Naruto.

Authors note- this is a SASUKE- SAKURA fiction…it'll kick in ; just wait ha-ha. Tell me how you all like it, and suggestions are always welcome, and I will give credit if I decide to use them.

THANK YOU EVERY ONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

I LOVE YOU ALL

Previously

"_Why don't you come inside, I'll make us a nice hot cup of tea."_

"_Why are you telling me all this?"_

"_She says she loves him…I may be old my boy, but I'm not stupid. I could tell behind all the make-up she wears she cries all the time."_

"_Sai will be gone for six months, so I hope you can offer her a place to stay."_

"_WHAT WHY WOULD YOU? WHY WOULD YOU KICK ME OUT GRAND MOTHER?"_

"_Pack your stuff, I'll meet you outside."_

CHAPTER

FOUR

**Angel for me**

_She's the angel_

_That the heavens sent _

_Perfect just for me_

"OI you done yet?" I hissed walking up the old wooden stairs with my hands in my pockets. Seriously it doesn't take an hour to pack cloths, just shove them in a suitcase and be done with it, but NOO she has to be a girl and take her time. I hissed to myself while banging on her pink flowered colored door.

_She is such a girl _I told my self in an annoyed voice when I first got a good look at her door, before it opened.

'Patience is a virtue Mr. Uchiha" I heard her snap at me while crossing her arm under her chest, I raised an eyebrow before walking closer to her. She backed up a little; I smirked when I saw a small tint of blush beginning to rise.

"My patience has a limit Sakura; it doesn't take an hour to pack cloths." I snapped back fully barging into her room.

Her walls were white with pink flowers; her bed was an average sized bed with a pink cover and white pillows to decorate it. A white desk by her window with a computer, keyboard, and numerous files and paper work on top. Across from her bed was a white drawer with picture frames and small trophies on top.

"Nice room" I said after looking around with sarcasm dripping behind my words, she hit me on the side of the head, and something I did not expect to happen.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed grabbing her wrist tightly, then pulling her close to me. Her green orbs looked deeply into mine, and for a mere second I dropped my guard and saw that her green eyes turned purple once again, then her pink hair turned red.

"_Your hurting me Sasuke" _I shook it off, and Sakura's image was rightfully restored.

"What?" I asked blinking my eyes to her.

"Your hurting me now let go" I let go but I didn't take my eyes off of hers. She rubbed her wrist a bit before turning to her bed to grab her bags. Slowly I walked over to her, placed my hand on top of hers moving them out of the way.

I didn't look at her; I couldn't look at her because I knew for a fact she had questioning eyes looking directly at me. "I'll take them to the car…my driver will deliver them to my house, and one of the maids will set them in your room that is now being prepared for you at the moment."

"What are you some rich pig? Having maids, drivers, and servants do things for you because you can't do them yourself?" I narrowed my eyes at her before grabbing her things then shoving all of her bags right into her chest.

"Take them yourself then. I'll meet you down stairs" I hissed to her, then turning around with my hands in my pockets and walked out.

"Jerk" I heard her before I took the first step down the stairs; I chuckled softly while shaking my head.

After a few minutes of waiting Sakura finally decided to come out side with three suitcases, to hand bags, and one small pink round one.

"Taka, get her bags and go home, we'll be there later." I watched Taka take Sakura's bags, and then watched Sakura make her way to my black limo; I put out a hand in front of her stopping her from going any further.

"It's still too early for me to go home." I spoke as softly as I could, her loose pink hair gently brushed against my arm as soft winds began to pick up. Her green eyes looked at me with a questing look.

"Were not heading home yet" I answered the question that was probably running around in the back of her head, she back up just a bit with her hands on her hips, and her head tilted to the left side.

"It's midnight Mr. Uchiha where could we possibly be going at this time of night?" She asked me, I smirked.

"Walking around, for an hour then we'll head to my house." I replied coldly my right hand reaching out to grab her right wrist then yanking her to my side.

"Ouch you didn't have to yank me so damn hard." I heard Sakura hiss then yanking her arm out of my grasp. I turned to look at her; she glared back in my direction while rubbing her wrist gently.

"Fine…come." Was all I said before turning around with both my hands in my pockets and began to walk deep in to the cold night.

"I'm not a dog you know." She snapped, I sighed looked over my shoulder to see that she didn't even move from her spot. I shook my head and continued to walk enjoying the feeling the cool air gave while blowing through the strands of my black hair.

"Damn it wait up!" I smirked when I heard her yell then run up to meet me by my right side.

"Why are we walking? Why not take your car?" I sighed again, this girl talked way to much. I moved my eyes to look at her, the cool wind blowing her long pink hair, her right hand moving some pink strands out of her face. I narrowed my eyes when I saw her hair turn to a dark black color and her eyes turn purple.

_This wind is so annoying Sasuke, it keeps getting in my face.._

"This wind is annoying me to death! It keeps getting in my face!" The sounds of Sakura's voice drew me out of what I was thinking about; I blinked a few times and noticed that Sakura looked normal again.

"What's with all these color changes?" I asked my self coldly while running my own hand through my hair to relieve some stress or whatever. I stopped moving when I felt something grasp my right elbow.

"Hey…Sasuke, I know we got off on the bad foot and I'm sorry for being rude I guess, so since I'll be living with you, can we at least try to be friends?" I turned to look straight into Sakura's eyes, she was smiling at me. She was smiling…sadly.

"Aa"

That smile…was different from the smile she gave _him…_

She didn't look at me like she looked at _him._

Who was I kidding? She was going to be married to someone else.

Why should I care about a girl I barley knew?

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask a question?" I smirked then turned back to her, she held a look different from before. She looked innocent like the first time I saw her in that coffee shop, it was that look that made me want to get to know her.

"You already asked a question, by asking if you can ask me a question" I replied instantly trying to hold in the laughs that wanted to escape when I saw her expression fall.

"That's not funny Sasuke" I waved a hand in my defense, shook off all what I was feeling then stood there waiting for her to ask her question, but did she ask? No. why? Because she was just there standing there looking at me with an eye brow raised.

"Are you going to ask me your question or not?" I hissed then turned around and continued to walk with her right by side.

This is how I pictured us…

This is how I wanted us to be…

With her right here beside me…

But she's with someone else.

"Oh, yes sorry ha-ha. Uh well you didn't answer my question before…why are we walking and not taking the car?" I continued to walk admiring the scenery before me, yeah it wasn't the best in the world, but at night is when all the toxic leaves and the fresh air come to take its place.

"I do it often, I come in a car, and I end up walking wherever my feet wish to take me." I spoke as calmly and emotionally as I could…did it work? Funny thing…it didn't.

"But why? Why walk? I don't understand, why can't you drive wherever you want?" Seriously she asks way too many questions for her own good, I told myself. I removed my right hand from pocket and ran it through my hair again as my eyes caught sight of the full moon straight in front of me. It's funny how the moon looks so close to the earth, so close you could probably reach out your hand to touch it, but end up disappointed because no matter how close it was, it'll still be millions of light years away from us.

"To think, get my mind off things; mostly I walk just to walk off my desires"

'Walk off your desires? Is that why you're walking now? To walk off your desires?" I suddenly stopped causing her to collide with my shoulder; I looked at her for a moment then pointed up ahead. Not even bothering to answer her question.

I looked at her and inwardly chuckled when I saw her eyes move straight ahead then widen. 'Is…is that your house?" She stuttered, I smirked then nodded.

"It's…huge…no it's bigger than huge. I new it you are a rich pig" She hit me lightly on my shoulder; I turned around shaking my head at her behavior and walked along.

My house was a beige color that took up twenty-five neighborhoods worth of space. It had a yard just as big, with numerous amounts of trees along the tall black fence. There were no flowers gracing the yard, but two huge water fountains one on each side.

"How many floors are there in this…this…building" I smirked again at Sakura's shock.

"There are twenty-one floors, two bathrooms on each one, and an elevator, staircase, and an emergency moving stair case as well." I answered shortly while pressing buttons to open the gate to enter my house.

"This isn't a house, it a palace OMG Sasuke how could you afford this?"

"I work Sakura that's how." I answered while taking her by the hand pulling her next to me so she wouldn't wonder off. I greeted the night guard that was by the gate, and the one by the door, then entered my house or palace in a way that Sakura had put it.

I two chandlers one that meets you when you enter one on the far left side of the room. The whole inside of my house was beige and decorated with millions of different kinds of furniture, trophies, pictures, and other little trinkets. I turned to look at Sakura to see that she was still lost in her shock.

"Any time you care to stop daydreaming please let me know" I hissed hitting her behind the head, there was one thing I had never expected in my life to happen, and that was to have a girl hit me back.

"Don't you dare hit me again" She hissed, I rubbed the back of my head slowly while glaring at the girl in front of me.

"And stop glaring its really freaky when you do that." I ran my hands through my hair once again, before grabbing her hand in mine leading her to the side wall by the stair case, pressed a white button with an arrow in it and waited.

"Where are we going?" She asked, I stayed quiet until seconds later a 'bing' was heard and the beige doors opened revealing a nice clean elevator. When the doors closed I pressed button number twenty and up we went. Elevator music pissed me off so I'm glad the people I hired didn't put any in.

Finally after a minute or so the doors finally open, my left hand went to Sakura's back, as I began to walk her into a beautiful extremely large room.

There was king size bed decorated with a thick beige bed spread with little designs all around, four windows with matching curtains. A 62 inch flat screen TV hanging on the wall across from the bed, three couches that could spread out into beds, two tables, four closets, three drawers, two computes on each table, and four chairs all around the tables.

"This will be your floor" I told her, she instantly turned around looking at me with those wide green eyes.

"This? No…no…no I couldn't its too big, Sasuke you could fit like eight families in here" I smirked at how easily she freaked out; I placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her green eyes.

"Sakura…." I started, I inwardly laughed when I saw the shock in her eyes. I rubbed her right cheek softly before removing my hand, then retreating back into the elevator.

"I'll be on the top floor which is twenty-one if you need anything, and by the way Sakura…this floor…it's only a guest a room" I laughed when I saw her shocked expression grow ten times more than it was before, but she didn't get a chance to say anything due to the fact that the elevator doors closed before she got the chance.

Next time-

"I hope you realize you're the first girl my son has brought home in almost 13 years"

"You can work with me for two weeks if you want"


	5. Mother dearest Sasuke's past

Summary-I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper, when I hear a voice that took me out of my concentration

Summary-I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper, when I hear a voice that took me out of my concentration. There Standing in a light peach summer dress, was a girl that left me breathless. But who is she?

Declaimer- OH- OH- guess what its still hasn't changed- I still don't own Naruto.

Authors note- this is a SASUKE- SAKURA fiction…it'll kick in; just wait ha-ha. Tell me how you all like it, and suggestions are always welcome, and I will give credit if I decide to use them.

THANK YOU EVERY ONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

I LOVE YOU ALL

Previously

"My patience has a limit Sakura; it doesn't take an hour to pack cloths." I snapped back fully barging into her room.

"But why? Why walk? I don't understand, why can't you drive wherever you want?" Seriously she asks way too many questions for her own good, I told myself. I removed my right hand from pocket and ran it through my hair again as my eyes caught sight of the full moon straight in front of me. It's funny how the moon looks so close to the earth, so close you could probably reach out your hand to touch it, but end up disappointed because no matter how close it was, it'll still be millions of light years away from us.

"To think, get my mind off things; mostly I walk just to walk off my desires"

"Don't you dare hit me again"

"I'll be on the top floor which is twenty-one if you need anything, and by the way Sakura…this floor…it's only a guest a room"

YOU need a real MAN

Chapter Five

_You don't know what you do to me,_

_Just once glance_

_And you had me on my knees_

_So here I am I'm begging you_

_Please!_

**Mother dearest –Sasuke's past**

I had left her alone in that huge room, that room I had vowed to never reopen. That room was where my nightmare began…

Sakura P.O.V

This room could be any girls dream room, it had everything. My hands gently smoothed over the bed covers silky material, just what does Sasuke and his family do to afford such a palace? I asked myself. Closing my eyes half way I sadly looked down, frowning at the marble floor. I inwardly laughed, even the floor is marbled weird; I told myself walking around. There were random pictures all over the place hanging, pictures of people that looked to be in his family. There was one picture that had caught my eye, one that made my heart skip a beat.

"Who's this girl?" I asked myself curiously while walking over to the small wooden table located on the far left hand corner of the bed room wall, looking at it for just a moment before picking the small black picture frame in my left hand, holding it close to my face.

The picture frame had a picture of Sasuke only younger holding a thin girl between his arms, half of his face was covered by her long red hair. She was holding on to his hands with her face pointing just a bit to him, her purple eyes looking deep into his with a smile on both of there face.

"I see you found the photo my dear." Instantly I turned to the direction of the new sweet and gentle voice that suddenly came out of no where scaring me half to death. My only thought at the moment was. Oh my God I'm going to be in so much trouble for touching thing I wasn't supposed to.

Sasuke P.O.V

I was currently lying down on my bed, I shouldn't be lying down, and I have work to do. I sighed tiredly my right hand brushing through my hair. I couldn't help but think about Sakura and what she was doing, what she was thinking about while staying in that huge room all by herself. I should have offered her to stay in my room seeing how I have two king size beds in here, but I didn't want her to feel awkward. After a few minutes I got up and literally hit myself across the face, what the hell was I doing? Letting a girl stay in my house? Letting a girl get to me? Letting a girl cloud my mind? And we don't even know each other that well, take that back we don't know a damn thing and here I am letting her sleep here? The fuck am I doing? I looked to the right and frowned at the photo by my bed post. The picture frame contained a picture of me and _her _together, _she _was in my arms, _she _was smiling at me, I was _happy _but everything changed because of _her _and her damn _selfishness. _

"_You will never understand Sasuke…" A red haired girl with purple eyes cried out with tears streaming down her face._

"_You never have time for me, I got lonely…" she added hugging herself._

"_How could I love a man who only loves and cares about himself." She was on her knees that day…begging me to let her go, begging me to give back the heart she gave to me._

"_I can't…I just can't do it anymore Sasuke…I won't survive…"_

Kanami….

With Sakura

"I'm so sorry, if I was looking at something I wasn't suppose to look at, please forgive me" I instantly told the lady by the door, setting the picture down right where I had gotten in. Damn it she's going to get angry, she doesn't know who I am, well I don't know who she is either, but that's not the point, crap get a grip Sakura you're a professional doctor. You cut through people and handle blood on your hands, of course I heal them, but that's not the point if I can handle them, I'm sure I can handle talking my way out of this…somehow oh God.

"It's alright dear." I heard this lady speak in reply to me; I just blinked confused for a second before realizing that I hadn't properly introduced myself.

"I'm Sakura Haruno; Sasuke invited me to stay at his house, in this room." I'm pathetic I told myself, I couldn't even properly introduce myself to this person without having a shaky tone. I sighed not taking my eyes off the long raven haired woman in front of me, she had a smile on her face, and her onyx eyes looked nothing like Sasuke's I wonder who she could be.

"I know who you are; I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother." My eyes widen…mother? At this moment I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, I'm no good with mothers so what am I going to do with Sasuke's mother standing right here in front of me? I told myself worriedly while biting my bottom lip. A small chuckle bought me out of my mental questioning.

"My, my, my, Sasuke really bought home a strange girl. Please don't feel uncomfortable just because I'm here. Like you I'm just a person, no different, so no need feel uncomfortable, just be you-self." She smiled, then walking up to me; her right hand touched my hair. I wonder what she was thinking, because she had one of those 'I'm taken back' smiles on her face.

"My dear, you're almost a copy of her." She suddenly spoke to me after a few moments. I was now looking at her in a confused way, my right eyebrow raised and my mouth parted just a bit, trying to sink in what she had just told me.

"I look like who?" I asked, Sasuke's mother took her hand out of my hair and walked behind me, picking up the photo I was recently looking at before she had came in. I only looked at it, then looked back her.

"I look nothing like her" I told her, she patted me on the head then sat on the bed, with her left hand she placed a few strands of hair behind her ear, stroking the photo with her right thumb.

"Sasuke is twenty-eight years old; I hope you realize you're the first girl he brought home in almost thirteen years" My eyes widen and mouth opened just a bit when I heard her tell me. Her voice sounded so sad though, she didn't look at me, but she continued to look at the photo in her lap.

"The girl in the picture was Sasuke's girlfriend when he was fourteen. He loved this girl with everything that he had to offer he was so happy with her, until his older brother decided to remove himself out of our family…leaving Sasuke at a young age to take over six of our companies that his father established. Due to the fact Sasuke was so busy, he had Kanami move in here...in this very room…"

I couldn't think, and I didn't understand why she was telling me all of this, out of no where…I don't understand any of it. However my questions wouldn't be answered anytime soon, for when Sasuke's mother was about to say more, a knock at the door brought both of our attention to mysterious visitor.

"It's Sasuke. I'm coming in" I gulped, oh no…Sasuke…what would he say if he saw me standing here, and his mother sitting down on the bed telling me about his personal life? Wait he's a jack ass why do I care? I hissed to myself.

He walked in with that emotionless face….

Tough girl act, complete failure at this point, as soon as he saw his mother he gave me the deepest glare I had ever gotten from him.

"Mother" I winced when I heard Sasuke's icy, emotionless voice speak up. "What on earth are you doing here in this room?" I winced again; I could literally feel the dangerous venom dripping behind each word. Some one needs a happy pill I told myself, getting the courage to look at him; his attention however was drawn to his mother.

"I was on my way up to your room son, when I noticed this floor was unlocked. I do know when certain floors are unlocked son…" Before Sasuke's mother could even say another word Sasuke rudely cut her off….god what an asshole.

"Get out" He hissed, She stood up from the bed, gave me a sad smile, then walked out with the wanna-be satin himself. For real, with the look Sasuke was giving me right now I should be on my knees begging him forgiveness even if I did no wrong.

"What did my mother tell you Haruno?" Oh now were on last name terms again? I looked at him then sighed putting my hands on my hips, just looking at him with a frown on my face.

"Seriously Uchiha, you shouldn't be rude to your mother." I told him calmly, completely ignoring his question, on purpose just to piss him off more than I think he already is. Guys are so easily tempered God and they complain about women and our mood swings? PFFT

"How I treat my family members is none of your damn business, now answer my question what did my mother tell you" I looked away and sighed once again when I heard Sasuke's voice get a bit higher, seriously why does he even care?

"We were just getting to know one another that is all, God don't have a heart attack on me Sasuke Geez"

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"_Why are you always so paranoid when I speak with your mom? Do you hate her and your father that much?" _

Why was _her _voice keep coming back into my ear, haunting me? I don't get it up until now I was fine, but ever since I laid eyes on Sakura _her _voice just keeps coming up and it drives me crazy.

"I just want to know" I calmly told her, she looked at me with those green eyes, those green eyes that were filled with joy, yet they were empty all at the same time. I walked closer to her touching her hair, and she…she just stood there looking at me.

"Honest Sasuke we were only getting to know one another" she told me in that sweet voice, the voice that I became addict to hearing, the voice that brought back _hers._

"Listen, since you'll be staying with me for a while, and you're off duty from the hospital I was thinking about you working with me for the next two weeks if you want that is." We stood in silence I was guessing she was probably thinking of the right answer if she should do it or not, chances are she'll do it, and if she refuses, she'll do it anyway there was no way in hell I'm leaving her alone in this house.

"Sounds fun, and I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try something different. What would I be doing for two weeks?" I smirked and just patted her head, stuffed my hands in my pockets and began to walk toward the elevator door.

"Uchiha what would I be doing?" I heard her hiss, but I didn't answer just kept walking. As soon as the elevator door opened I stepped in and waved goodbye to her. I knew she would say yes, no one could deny my offers; I smirked as the door shut closed and Sakura's voice became a mute.

Tomorrow should be fun…

Preview of the next chapter-

"_Lets take a break"_

"_You need to loosen up"_


	6. Take this job and lOVE IT

_Summary-I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper, when I hear a voice that took me out of my concentration. There Standing in a light peach summer dress, was a girl that left me breathless. But who is she?_

_Declaimer- OH- OH- guess what its still hasn't changed- I still don't own Naruto._

_Authors note- this is a SASUKE- SAKURA fiction…it'll kick in; just wait ha-ha. Tell me how you all like it, and suggestions are always welcome, and I will give credit if I decide to use them._

_THANK YOU EVERY ONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!_

_I LOVE YOU ALL_

_I apologize for the late update ha-ha do you forgive me?? School is a bust jeez so many essays to and pop test TT_

_Previously-_

"_I see you found the photo my dear." _

"_It's Sasuke. I'm coming in"_

"_Honest Sasuke we were only getting to know one another" she told me in that sweet voice, the voice that I became addict to hearing, the voice that brought back hers._

"_I'm Sakura Haruno; Sasuke invited me to stay at his house, in this room." _

"_I know who you are; I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother." _

_Chapter 6_

_Take this job and LOVE IT!_

I'll call for you if I need you-

I'll have your ears so you can listen

I'll have your eyes so you can look at me

And I'll take your heart

So you can love only me

Sakura's p.o.v

Last night was pretty interesting, well not really, no I lied it was. The meeting I had with Sasuke's mom sort of threw me off guard. She was beautiful. Sasuke's mom. Long dark onyx hair, eyes warm and kind, a peaceful smile. My hands gripped the velvet curtain that hung loosely by my bedroom windows, giving my room that sort of nice decoration. With sad eyes I looked down at the tinny people below outside of this huge house. I let loose a small smile when I saw Sasuke's mom slowly enter her black limo, looking to the side I saw Sasuke there standing with pride watching as his mother's car drove out of the drive way and into the busy street. His eyes from here I could tell where such cold ones. Maybe if I was able to talk with his mother more I would have found out why.

"_He doesn't know how lucky he is" _I thought sadly _"To feel a mother's love, a love that I could no longer feel. He takes such a precious love for granted." _And with that I moved away from my bedroom window to my closet that could have confused me for a mall.

"_Why am I here?" _I thought as I looked at the many cloths that weren't even mine, earlier today one of the maids came in and I informed me that Sasuke wanted me to dress in something suitable for work today. So I was also told to use the cloths that were here.

I felt so out of place here, living in a place with a man that I barley just met, what has gotten into me? Sai…what will go through your mind when you come back to see me living with another guy? Just the thought of Sai, and the things he might do frightened me, so I just hugged myself tighter.

"Sakura are you in here?" A deep cold, but soothing voice drew me out of my fear and conscious, quickly I ran out of my closet to meet Sasuke, standing there with both of his hands in his pockets. His hair done like always in a chicken butt way, but he still looked stunning nonetheless.

"Can I help you with anything Sasuke?" I asked calmly, he said nothing just smirked and moved his head left and right.

"You are such a child, not even dressed yet? Please be ready in fifteen minutes, then meet me down stairs. Now if you'll excuse me I'll leave you to get yourself properly dressed." I didn't even have time to respond back to him, for he spoke so fast, then bowed, then walked away over to my bedroom elevator.

I sighed before running back into the closet, picking out something I thought was most attractive, yet business like at that same time. To be honest I never worked at a company, I was always so used to walking into work with white pants, a white shirt, and a white doctors jacket. So I honestly do hope that Sasuke isn't like Sai, the moody kind that'll yell for not dressing right.

So I picked out long black pants with silver stripes that went down the sides to give me that slimming figure, a white blouse tucked in and a black blazer jacket to give me that professional look. As for shoes I wore black one inch open toed heals for that famine look, and my hair pulled back in a pony tale so it wouldn't get in my way. Make-up always bothered me so I didn't bother putting any on, so instead I just neatly placed my black eye liner on in a thin line, then applied mascara to give me long beautiful eye lashes. "There" I finally said smiling brightly "All done" taking one last look in the mirror I was satisfied for the way I looked, then went down to meet Sasuke.

"Sasuke" I spoke out calmly when I stepped out of the elevator, I smiled when I saw Sasuke's stunned look. "Does it look ok? I didn't know how to dress since-" I was interrupted by Sasuke's smirk.

"You clean up well, come." Was all he said before walking away from me, two men opened the door for him as he continued to walk out of his house. God what was I? a dog? Oh he has no idea who he's messing with. I hissed to myself the quickly following after him. What made me even more angrier, was that those two men that opened that damn door for Uchiha…they made me open the door…stupid bastards.

I didn't know driving with Mr. Uchiha was going to be so silent, whenever I look him, he always looks like he's always buried in his thoughts. _"He looks so sad…could it be that the coldness is just a front?" _I thought to myself. And I could help but remember the first day I met Sai.

"_Hey…you there, the one that looks dead…smile it'll do wonders." A young Sakura yelled out from across the street, the young boy said nothing, just stare at her in a cold hard stare._

They really are alike in so many ways, but differ many. Sai would always be mad, where as Uchiha normally kept his cool. "Hey Sasuke." I surprised myself when I opened my mouth and his first name spilled out so easily. Sasuke said nothing, was that his way of telling me that he heard me? I didn't know so I called again. "Hey…Hey Sasuke." I smiled when I saw his eye twitch. It was…cute in away.

"Ah." Ah? AH? What the hell is that? I inwardly hissed, but smiled and began poking my overly stressed boss.

"Sasuke, you know…its okay to smile once in awhile it can do wonders." I continued to look at him. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. He must have been surprised, as if no one had ever said that to him before, because he turned his face to look at me with semi wide eyes.

"Don't talk in a foolish way." He replied so bluntly. God he just had to ruin the moment, I mean I could practically hear the peaceful, cheery music in the background, then BAM all gone.

"Geez you need to loosen, Sir grumpy bear." I laughed, grumpy bear? Ha-ha wow he must think that I'm annoying or childish right about now. Jesus what had gotten in to me? I never act like this around Sai…

"Where here, don't act so childish here, act as if your in the hospital." He told me after he parked in the parking lot. The place was huge, I mean this building could have been at least twenty stories high, oh God.

"Sasuke does your dad own this building?" I asked curiously walking beside him, literally squeezing my brief case to my chest, as if I was going to die if I place it down or loosen my grip. I turned to look at Sasuke and he glanced at me for just a second with a smirk on his face. God how I wanted to rip that smirk off.

"No. I do." He answered my question so smoothly, I stopped to take in what he said and looked up to the building, not noticing that Sasuke had already went in before me. Shaking my head I soon got over it and ran inside. "HEY don't leave me, I'll get lost." I yelled, my voice echoed in the lobby of his company.

"Then don't meander lets go." I think he was getting a little frustrated with me by now, maybe it was a mistake for me to come. I should have just stayed at his house for the two weeks, and keep myself on a boring vacation. I sighed and looked down for I felt something grasping my wrist in a strong, but not hurting grip.

"Uchiha?" I questioned implying why he was holding my wrist, he didn't turn to look at me. "Your going to slow, I don't want you getting lost." That was all he said before we got into the elevator.

**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**

So beautiful she was. She was so childish in a small way, not enough to match an eight year old, but enough to make her seem adorable. The way here green eyes sparkle when she's in shock, surprised or even happy. I still have that face burned into my mind, of her smiling at me, telling me if I smile it'll do me wonders. Every girl I meet would fall to their knees, begging me to go out with them. However she, a normal girl…didn't even know who I was until recently.

"You'll be doing some filing, and running some errands for me when need for the next two weeks understood?" I asked her in an authority like tone. She turned to me with and gave me that smile, closed her eyes and nodded.

"Sure I understand, that doesn't sound to bad." I heard her giggle, and it sounded so beautiful…I don't know what this feeling is…I know I don't love her, I don't love. Maybe its just lust, I don't understand…

_Red hair blew in the wind._

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…."_

_Purple eyes closed, as she bit her lower lip._

"_Sasuke…Sasuke smile, smile…won't you? One day Sasuke, even though I'm not by your side…you'll smile for the person that enters the place that you never let me go near." _

_Onyx eyes narrow_

"_And where is that Kanami? Huh I let you in everywhere! Where have I not let you in and I'll show it to you"_

_Onyx eyes and purple eyes met as she walked away_

"_your heart Sasuke…I know I don't have it, even though you said its mine…I don't have it." _

"Sasuke?" I was taken out of my thoughts, when a tiny cheery voice took me out. I looked ahead to see Sakura standing there with her green eyes looking at me in such an innocent way, and her smile still gracing her face.

"Were here" She told me, stepping to the side so I could pass and lead her to where she would work.

_Memories are just images _

_Of what used to be_

_I'll discard them all for there all useless_

Hours quickly passed by, it seemed like I just got here. I placed my black down, finishing the last piece of paper work of the day, well not exactly the day. I looked outside of my glass door to see Sakura working on the files and talking so happily with the employees that would also pass by.

It seem like in a few short hours Sakura was already friends with mostly everyone that I had hired. It taken me so long to at least remember half of the employees names vs. her who probably remember them all in less than eight hours. Removing my self from my desk I walked over to my glass door, opened it and just stared at her work with so much pride in her eyes.

"Sakura can you come here for a second?" I asked then withdrew my self back into the depth of my office. When I turned around I saw Sakura standing there by the entry, I said nothing just grabbed my jacket from behind my red expensive leather chair.

"Is there something you need Mr. Uchiha?" She asked me in that innocent voice of hers, but I felt sour every time she called me Mr. Uchiha.

"Lets take a break, we'll go out to eat." I grabbed my briefcase and jacket, then turned to her. She blinked, I began walking in her direction. "Well lets go" I added pushing her out of my office.

"BUT I'm not fin-"

"Who cares, were coming back anyway, I'm starving. What's your favorite restaurant?" It took me only a second to realize what I had said, when I turned to look at her, she had a faint blush on her face. _Fuck _I thought to myself, but began to calm down when I saw her suddenly smile.

"I love sun palace, can we go?" She asked me suddenly clinging onto my arm, like a little child.

"Sure."

I wasn't a fool to see what was happening in my own company, Sakura may have been, since she wasn't use to things here. However I was a different story, I knew for a fact the moment Sakura and I both entered the building rumors started to fly. Especially when my own secretary entered asking if Sakura was my cousin. So it was natural that when Sakura and I even now are walking down the hallways together, rumors were starting to spread.

_Perfect. Just great. _I sarcastically told myself. "Sakura, how was your first day at work?" I asked, God I probably sound like a husband asking the wife how her day was, or what she was doing…blah.

"MMM IT was great I loved it, different from the hospital, but it wasn't hard. I can't wait to go back." She was like a child who just got done playing at the park…and the sparkle she had when I first saw her in that coffee shop…grew into an even brighter glow.

"Well tough, were not going back today, were done."

"WHAT?! BUT I WASN"T FINISHED"

Even though we barley know each other, I could tell she's one of the ones that loves to have things done right then and there.

_I want you to know...something_

_but right now...my darling-darling love_

_I can't say it now_

Preview for the next chapter-

"What's on your mind?" -Sakura

"Just once please, just one" - Sasuke

"He's like the wind my dear, you'll never catch up to him…" - Mikoto

**IMPORTANT **

**Some of you are wondering who this Kanami person is, I assure you she's coming up REAL soon, as well as Sasuke past relationship with her and how everything began. NOT only that but SAI will soon enter the picture as well. Probably not until like chapter 9 but be prepared ;D**


	7. Sasuke Smiles

Summary-I was just sitting by the window of my favorite coffee shop, just reading the paper, when I hear a voice that took me out of my concentration. There Standing in a light peach summer dress, was a girl that left me breathless. But who is she?

Declaimer- OH- OH- guess what its still hasn't changed- I still don't own Naruto.

Authors note- this is a SASUKE- SAKURA fiction…it'll kick in; just wait ha-ha. Tell me how you all like it, and suggestions are always welcome, and I will give credit if I decide to use them.

THANK YOU EVERY ONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

I LOVE YOU ALL

Now for the chapter. Please enjoy and review I'm hoping to get more reviews so please give me any comments that you wish, any ideas you want to happen and I'll try my best to fit them in. Thank you.

Chapter 7

Sasuke smiles

On a summer day, you'll love me at one point

But when the seasons change…so does your heart.

I don't know who you are.

_"Sasuke…" A red haired girl with sparking purple eyes, wearing a white tank top with a long white sweater going all the way down to her knees. Black pants giving her that slimming figure and a smile that made his heart ache._

_"Sasuke…" The red haired girl began walking closer and closer to him, that smile turned into a frown. As she neared the sparkle in her eyes began to die out into a sad stare. Closer and closer, she was in hands reach now._

_"You won't smile for me." Her right hand gently moved over his right cheek, her eyes boring deeply in to his dark onyx ones._

_"You won't smile for anyone." Her left hand went up to his left cheek, then gripping it a bit tightly to make him look straight at her. She bit her lip, and he just stared, listening slightly to her crushing words._

_"I doubt you can smile…" He still didn't talk, nor did he move he just listened. She removed her gaze from him to stare at the floor as if the ground was more attractive than he._

_"I can't…I can't do this Sasuke…" She removed her hands from his face and hugged herself tightly as she cried. Again he said nothing just stood and stared at her with a hard stare._

_"I won't survive…I'm sorry." His eyes widen for just a mere second, right when he was going to say something, she dashed out, running as fast as she could away from him. He didn't follow her._

_"Sasuke forgive me, forgive me Sasuke…._Sasuke…Sasuke? Hello Earth to Sasuke?" her voice changed instantly to that soothing voice that he began to admire. Blinking a bit he turned to his left side to see a pink haired girl staring at him oddly.

"You okay? You should have seen your face, you were all like, "Uhhhhh" ha-ha." She laughed as she gave him this dull-full expression in order to mock him. He just stared hard at her, as he watched her take a seat next to him.

"Oh come on lighten up I was just trying to have some fun, God someone is lacking a funny bone in their body. Good think I'm studying to be a doctor, I can probably insert one somewhere in your body." She laughed, he smirked at her childish antics.

"You know one of our bones in our body is called the funny bone." Sasuke spoke calmly while looking over some documents on his desk. Sakura just leaned down in front of his desk, resting her elbows on his desk, while her hands held her head in place.

"I know that, but I think your lacking one, cause you don't know how to have fun." She spoke out in a silly tone, Sasuke looked up, shook his head then looked back down.

"Don't play dumb Sakura, you know I'm not lacking a 'funny' bone, and I don't need a bone to have fun." He hissed, she blinked, standing up and walking over to him. She grabbed his face and looked directly into his shocked onyx eyes.

"Sasuke….what's…what's on your mind?" She asked him in that worriedly voice of hers, her eyes switched from green to purple, purple to green.

_Sasuke_…. "Sasuke…answer me?"

_why won't you…why won't you open up more?_

"Nothing is on my mind." He replied tired, then removed her hands from his face and continued on, with his work, well attempted to until she placed a hand over his, gripping I tightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked sternly, she stared hard into his eyes. Then she pulled the documents out of his hands and tossed them to the floor. He glared, she smiled and pulled him out of his chair.

"Were going out, come on." She told him happily pulling him around his desk, but his body weight was to much causing Sakura to stumble.

"Come on Sasuke Sheesh you need to lighten up, now MOOOOVVE" She ran behind him pushing his back roughly as he slowly began to move. She wasn't able to see it, but right then and there Sasuke smiled.

Tell me that you love me darling

And I promise, I promise I'll give you my

Secret.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

An hour had passed bye without me even knowing. Why I had let her drive my car was unknown to me, but she said she was taking me somewhere to relax and have fun. I honestly don't like the way things are going right about now. For days now I been thinking nonstop about her and the most annoying thing was that I didn't know why. For year I was able to live without her bugging me, now suddenly ever since I met Sakura I been thinking about her for awhile.

I turned my head slightly to see a smile gracing Sakura's face, her green eyes sparkling…they look so much alike, but their so different. Maybe it was Sakura's carefree loving yet strict personality that triggered the long term memories that had thought I had discarded a long time ago.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what?" Sakura asked me in that cheerful voice of hers, her sparkling green eyes looked into mine, and she revealed a wide smile.

"Where here, so we can get out now." I looked around to see where we were, to my dismay the place she took me to, was the last place I thought we'd ever go. I mean I was expecting the beach, or the amusement park, but instead she took me too….

"I love coming to pet land. This place and the park… you know the one near by the lake, yeah well these too places help me relax and feel happy." She smiled, grabbed my hand and began running, and pulling me with her towards the large white buildings. She quickly ran in and began to act like a child, I couldn't help but stare in awe of her freedom.

"Oh my goodness look Sasuke, bunnies." She squealed out happily, but I smirked when I saw her struggling to grab one. Her expression was so hilariously funny that I couldn't help but wanting to laugh. I coughed to get rid of the emotion, and slowly walked over to grab one.

"WAH? You grabbed the that one so easily, no fair this one is fast." I smirked when I saw that she was pouting. I held the white rabbit in my arms and stroked the fur softly not to harm the small delicate creature. After a few strokes I handed it to Sakura, watching as she took it into her arms and cradled it.

"Your so cute" She began to talk to the small rabbit, and I took it upon myself to look around and watch all the other animals. There were mice, small birds, those talking birds, dogs, cats, fish, lizards, snakes, gerbils, and other weird creatures that I had never seen in my life before.

I looked at all the dogs, and saw one that caught my attention. It was a lab, with golden fur, small, like it was just born. The puppy stared at me, and I stared back, I could tell this dog wanted freedom from that small, gross looking cage that it was trapped it.

"Sir would you like to see that dog?" Said one of the male employees, I didn't know what came over me, but I ended up with that dog that was on the other side, and into my arms.

"OH You got a puppy!!" Sakura excitedly yelled out, running over to me as we both entered a small area to play with the small animal. Sakura in her own way began to play with it, and the dog in turn played with her. What is this feeling? What is she doing to me? Why is she making me feel things.

She looked over at me as she played with the dog, and rolled over on the green tile when the dog jumped on Sakura making her laugh out louder. Next thing I knew I was smiling at the sight of this girl playing with a small creature, not even caring that people were watching.

"Sasuke, would you like to pet her?" She held the small pup to me, I took it in my arms and smiled as I ran my right hand through the dogs fur.

Snap

My eyes shot forward and I saw Sakura holding a camera in her hands, and she laughed when she saw the photo. "Aww Sasu, you look so cute." I glared, but I spoke no word of objection to her. Not one, soon all thoughts that I had earlier were all gone…I don't even know what I was thinking about before.

"Sasuke, are you having fun?" She asked me happily then sitting down next to me as we both ran our hands down this dogs fur.

"Ah" Was all I said. My heart nearly stopped when I felt something against my cheek, my eyes went to the side to see Sakura's cheek against mine with a smile on her face.

"Say cheese." She held a camera in her hand, and I didn't know why but I smiled with her in the photo….I actually looked…happy and for once I was ok with smiling, and showing a little bit of my emotions. Only if I was with her.

We found ourselves leaving when it was time to close, I completely lost track of time and now I knew for sure that I was really behind in my work.

"Hey don't worry about work ok? While you were playing with the dog, I called one of your trusted employees, um Neji I think it was to finish it for you. He said it wouldn't be a problem, so don't sweat it ok?" She thought of everything, she was already three steps ahead of me, this…this was getting really annoying.

Fifteen minutes passed and we found ourselves eating at a restaurant. Sakura had stake with fries and a baked potato, I had a hamburger with fries and vegetables. We ate in silence until I broke the ice.

"So tell me about you boyfriend." I don't know why I asked that stupid question out of no where, but all Sakura did was laugh.

"You mean Sai? He should be back in like…four months now I believe. He's an artist, a really good one at that." I was curious as to why she stopped there and not continue on, but I didn't press forward.

"When's the wedding?" I asked curiously, she looked down.

"When he returns...You may think this is strange, but I don't think I'm ready to be married. At least not now. He's always gone, and I don't think I can be with someone that is always gone." Her voice was sadden…he makes her sad. He's hurting her. He doesn't deserve someone like her. She needs a real man!

"He hurts you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She blinked and laughed at me.

"No, he doesn't hurt me Sasuke, why would you say that?" She asked, I looked at her.

"When he comes in to the topic you get sad, I can see it in your eyes. He hurts you, doesn't he." I asked sternly, she stayed silent. She didn't answer that question, but for the rest of the night we talked about other things.

It was eleven thirty when we returned home, I could tell Sakura was tired due to the fact that she was yawning and stretching. We looked at each other, I could feel I was being drawn in, and she was also getting closer and closer to me.

We were one inch apart "just once, please just once." I spoke silently, my right hand on her cheek. She neither smiled nor rejected. We were half an inch apart, are lips about to touch when we instantly separated because those damn guards opened the door on us.

"Welcome home Master Uchiha." I glared at them, as we both passed them when we entered. I was so close in kissing her…so close, she was making me miserable yet at the same time she was making me feel…something odd.

Oh this feeling has me confuse

I shouldn't feel this way

It can't be real

We come from different worlds

Yet he continues on with his soothing words

-Sakura P.O.V-

When I entered my room, I took in a long breath. Oh God I almost kissed another man. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be here. It's only been a week and I'm already feeling things for Sasuke that I know I shouldn't. The ring on my finger, the one that symbolizes my engagement to Sai wasn't on my finger. I always had that ring on, so why did I forget to put it on today?

"Hello my dear, your home awfully late aren't you?" I turned around to see Sasuke's mother smiling at me, holding a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Oh um I took Sasuke out." I stuttered a bit, Sasuke's mom laughed as she walked closer, placing her cup of tea down on one of stands on the wall.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around dear? Where my son is suppose to take you out?"

"Oh no, no, no Mrs. Uchiha, don't get it wrong. Sasuke and I are just well…I don't know what we are. However, I have no romantic feelings towards him. I'm engaged to be married." I must have sounded stupid, seeing how her face turned to a sadden one.

"My dear, just because one is engaged, doesn't mean that person is other's soul mate. Just because an a green apple, and a red apple are of the same fruits doesn't mean they taste the same. Sakura….I can see it in your eyes, your in love with my son. Its ok to love him, but if you love him, you must love all of him."

"I don't love him, he's to confusing to understand, were…we well we barley know each other and, and, and-"

"He's like the wind, my dear you'll never catch up to him. No one can, so the best thing someone can do, is try to get ahead of him."

"I just took him out cause he looked so well not Sasuke like at all. I was worried it's like he's been deep in thought about something."

"One day, both of you are going to have to make a decision in your lives…and there's going to be a time when your going to leave this house, but I believe when that time comes you won't be able to." Then she left.

She totally just changed the subject. She knows something!

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

"Sasuke….I'm coming in son." I heard my mother speak from outside my doors, she opened them roughly, then stepped forward.

"What do you want mother?" I asked while changing my shirts, her arms were crossed over her chest as she continued to stare at me. Ok it was getting weird now. Before changing my lower half I turned around and glared at my mother.

"I spoke to Sakura, she said both of you went out because you were deep in thought about something. Tell me Sasuke does it have anything to do with your job, or can it be Kanami?" My glare hardened.

"I don't know what your talking about mother, Sakura is filling your head with nonsense." I replied harshly, my mother just shook her head at me, then smiled.

"My son, you need to learn to let it go…you have a wonderful girl here, I can tell she feels something for you…and" I cut my mother off.

"She's engaged to be married mother, I'm not the type to steal other men's wives." I hissed leaning against one of my bed polls.

"She's not married to him yet." My mother's voice rose.

"She will be." I replied calmly.

"She doesn't love him!" My mother argued, I glared.

"Were not having this discussion, get out now, before I throw you out." I icily told her.

"You'd be so cold and throw your own mother out Sasuke." My mother asked in a concerned voice.

"In a second, now leave before I do."

I'll give you the world

If you give me your heart for a day

Preview of the next chapter

"My grandmother is ill" - Sakura

"WHERE IS SHE" -Sasuke

Things get harder for Sasuke and Sakura when Sakura's grandmother falls ill.

What will happen in the next chapter? Find out next time.

"If I was Sakura where will I be?"


	8. Grandma Angie and Sasuke's Kiss

I totally forgot what the ages were so I'm making them up :]

Sasuke- 24 Sakura 23 Ino 23 Sai 24 Naruto 23

Previously-

"I know that, but I think your lacking one, cause you don't know how to have fun." She spoke out in a silly tone, Sasuke looked up, shook his head then looked back down

"Were going out, come on." She told him happily pulling him around his desk, but his body weight was to much causing Sakura to stumble.

I love coming to pet land. This place and the park… you know the one near by the lake, yeah well these too places help me relax and feel happy."

"She's engaged to be married mother, I'm not the type to steal other men's wives." I hissed leaning against one of my bed polls.

"She's not married to him yet." My mother's voice rose.

"She will be." I replied calmly.

"She doesn't love him!" My mother argued, I glared.

_"HEY! Grandma-ma when I grow up, we'll I be like momma?"_

_"Oh my darling, you'll be a better woman than your momma"_

**Chapter 8**

**Grandma Angie & Sasuke's kiss **

**Sixteen years ago**

"HEY! Grandma-ma when will momma be back?" Asked a small pink haired, dark green eyed girl, her smile was wide, and her eyes sparkled with so much innocence. She clung to grandmother's arm, wanting to know when her dear mother would return.

"Now, now darling what have I told you?" Asked middle aged woman, she pointed her finger at the young pink haired girl, with a small smile gracing her middle aged face.

"Never cling for its un-lady like, and boys don't like it, but grandma Angie I don't like boys their icky" Whined the small child, crossing her arms and giving her grandmother such a sore face.

"Oh and what about young Sai Sakura?" Grandma Angie just gave a small chuckle when seeing her small granddaughter's face turn bright red at the mention of Sai's name.

"My darling, don't be in such a hurry to grow up, you are seven years old dear. One day a wonderful boy will come and place the world at your feet. Like your father did for your mother." Grandma Angie picked up her granddaughter and placed her in her lap, slowly stroking her short pink hair.

"Grandma, when momma and papa come back from Italy to help the sick people, will momma be proud of me?" Young Sakura hugged her grandmother tightly.

"OF course my dear, your turning more and more into your mother day by day. You Sakura have your father's attractiveness, but you have your mother's heart. And with both combined in the future you'll have their intelligence to mold into your own."

**Eight years ago**

"FATHER! PLEASE DON'T…DON'T DIE…FATHER PLEASE YOU PROMISED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO YOU'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR ME! DAD, DAD PLEASE YOU NEED TO STAY ALIVE! YOU NEED TO ARGUE WITH ME…YOU NEED TO SEE ME ON PROM DAY, YOU NEED…YOU NEED TO LIVE TO SEE WHO I'M GOING TO MARRY…DAD…DAD YOU NEED TO LIVE FOR MOM AND ME"

Six months after

"Mother finally returned…" Spoke a young fifteen year old, pink haired, jade green eyed girl. Her hair went down to her lower back, and her facial expression stern, and void without any bright emotion for the return of her mother.

"Are you not excited? You waited years for there return." Came a slightly elderly voice from beside her. The young pink haired girl turned slightly to the right to face the elderly woman, and reveal no smile to her.

"Aren't you mistaken? Don't you mean my mother…Tsunade couldn't save my father and neither, mother will finally make her grand entry after spending so much time in Italy. She should have came and died with my father."

"Bite your tongue Sakura! Your mother loved you-"

"Oh yes grandma-ma she loved me so much that she didn't even go to my father's funeral, nor come to me. She's no mother of mine."

Present (Sakura P.O.V)

"Grandmother are you in here?" I asked walking around her small home. How I missed this old house, the smell of fresh baked apple pies still stained the air. The warmth of a grandmothers loving touch was also dancing around as if the feeling of feeling at home here would never leave.

"HELLOOO Grandmother Angie, it is me your loving granddaughter Sakura" I sang out, when a hand on my shoulder made me smile. Quickly I turned around hoping to meet with my grandmothers dark eyes, but instead I was met with dark onyx ones.

"GAH Sasuke, what on heaven's name are you doing here?" I asked with a smile, he only looked at me then looked away.

"Came to see your grandmother, its been at least two months since I seen her." Sasuke replied coldly, while stuffing his hands into his pocket. I smiled, it seemed to amaze me how fast time seemed to go by, two months ago I was still living here with my grandmother and a full time doctor. Now I live with Sasuke and work with him part time when I'm not at the hospital.

I got use to not wearing my engagement ring, to be honest for the last month, of being with Sasuke I completely forgotten about my engagement, until Sasuke would randomly bring him up somewhere along the line. I was still conscious of my engagement, but my heart literally beats for the person standing next to me.

"What are you staring at?" I instantly blushed and turned away when he caught me staring at him, oh god- oh god fuck…this is bad, stupid idiot stop looking at him…shit is he staring? I asked myself. Taking this opportunity I peeked and saw that Sasuke, was not in front of me anymore. What the fuck man?

"Sakura…where is your grandmother?" Sasuke asked me in a cold voice, it was then I realized that my grandmother would never leave her house unless something bad had happened. I was always the one to do her shopping, and if I couldn't do it, the neighbor or someone close to my grandmother would. The panicky feeling I tried to suppress immediately sprang out.

"OMG! GRANDMA! GRANDMA WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled while running up and down the halls. She wasn't in the kitchen, she wasn't in the den, she wasn't in her bedroom, bathroom, back yard…she was no where…

"Sakura…" The voice didn't belong to Sasuke, nor my grandmother. Instantly Sasuke and I turned around and was met with a older looking woman in about her mid forties stare at us. Slowly she walked toward us, but I knew something was wrong with the frown that stained her face.

"Your grandmother had a heart attack…."Everything after that went blank, I couldn't hear what else that lady was saying, her mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear the words she was saying.

Your grandmother had a heart attack…that phrase repeated over and over in my head like a broken record.

Grandmother…

Had…

…a heart attack.

Run.

And so I ran, I ran as fast as I could across the street to my hospital, I didn't know where I was going, but I only ran straight in and down the many halls of the crowded hospital floors. I dodged the many sick and elderly people that were standing or sitting in the halls with their hospital gowns. After running for what seemed forever I stopped at a room that had my grandmothers name.

"My grandmother is ill…" I told my self sadly, I gulped and walked straight in. My grandmother looked so helpless, she looked like a fragile old doll. Her skin was cold, and breathing was slow….It was the first time in many- many years I felt so useless…

"You are a damn child…your useless….you killed your father you wretched child. I regret giving birth to you."

Grandma…I couldn't stay…I couldn't help her. I was useless, I can't save her. The next thing I knew I was running, running to a place I had no idea where it might be, but please let me be happy where ever my legs take me.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

Fuck. She runs damn fast, I could have swear I saw her run this way! I hissed to myself. I slowed myself down, and decided to ask one of the nurses where I could find Angie Haruno's room number. Room 314...first floor…as I ran I looked at the many numbers when I finally reached my destination.

I was disappointed to see that Sakura was not there at all. However I walked in anyway. As soon as I entered I looked at the fragile old woman laying down in her hospital bed, completely still. From w here I was standing it looked as if that old woman was dead and not alive. Slowly I walked over looking at her, a painful feeling rose up in my chest. It was hard to believe that I was actually feeling….helpless for the first time. I want to do something for this old woman. This person who did nothing for me, yet the very person that made her granddaughter move in with me, the very granddaughter who annoys me. Yet she's the very girl that keeps me up at night.

"Sasuke" A week voice took me out of my thoughts, my heart nearly skipped a beat when her hand touched mine. I wasn't going to lie it sort of threw me off, so of course I'd be a little freaked out.

"Mrs. Angie, your awake. I apologize that your granddaughter is not with you." I replied in a calm voice, her eyes were not open, and she had a small smile on her face.

"Its alright, my Sakura was already here…I bet she's frightened, thinking that I would end up like her father……truth be told I am an old lady….Sakura can not stop me from dying….its life, and she need to understand….she made a very happy grandma…." Her eyes slowly opened.

"I see you are starting to change young Uchiha, you are looking more and more like a gentleman….there is no such thing as a late start….you do know what I am saying don't you?" Before I could reply Grandmother Angie drifted off into a deep slumber. I stayed there for a moment just thinking about what she was talking about. When my heart started to beat rapidly, quickly I turned around and ran out of the hospital ignoring all of the calls for me to slow down by the many nurses and doctors.

I love you grandma Angie…

If you leave me…everyone else will too

I didn't know where I was, but I just kept eyes the lake that was in front of me. Images of me and my grandmother walking and playing around here danced around in my memory. As well as images of when my father and mother were here. I barley knew my father before he passed away, and I barley knew my mother since she was never around. However the memories that burned in my mind kept me locked up in forgetting the days of yesterday.

"Dad…if your watching me…forgive me for being such a failure…forgive me for not saving you….I was fifteen, I surpassed the best doctor in the world, and yet I still couldn't save you from dying. Maybe that's why mom left dad…" I closed by eyes and allowed single crystal tears to slide down both sides of my face.

_Sakura…I'm so proud of you…your handling your mother and I leaving so maturely…you'll become a fine girl one day…_

Daddy…I'm not…I'm not who you thought I'd grow up to be. Look at me, I'm acting pathetic, I couldn't even stay with grandma Angie in her time of need. I'm so scared, please dad.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

"Fuck if I was Sakura where the hell would I be….where?" I kept questioning myself, while running God knows where. For all I know I could be in the opposite direction of her, fuck…why the hell did she take off like that? I kept questioning myself while running in all directions. When I passed at familiar place.

I narrowed my eyes at the sign that read "welcome to pet land" And instantly I was met by images of Sakura playing with a rabbit and the puppy that I had chosen to adopt a two weeks after are visit.

_"I love coming to pet land. This place and the park… you know the one near by the lake, yeah well these too places help me relax and feel happy."_

If she wasn't inside pet land, she must be at that Strawberry park, that was the only park here that had a lake by it. SHIT its on the other side of town, what the hell man! I hissed.

Instead of running I took a cab, hoping that I would be able to meet up with Sakura.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and finally I arrived at Strawberry park, there were millions of people here like children, young and old adults talking with each other, but none of them had pink hair.

"WHERE IS SHE DAMN IT" I yelled causing many people to stare at me, but I didn't care. What I did care about is why the hell am I running all over town looking for a girl? Why the fuck am I concerned? And why- before I could finish my last sentence, there right in front of me looking out into the lake.

Pink hair blowing slightly with the gentle breeze.

Green eyes staring out into the sunset while watching the lake.

An angelic body glittering.

Stood Sakura, taking all my breath away. I literally lost all feeling in my body, my heart instantly stopped for just a mere second, but broke when I saw a sparkling crystalline tear stroll down her soft cheek.

"Oi" I found my self saying out of a sudden. She must have been startled because when she instantly turned around, her eyes where wide, her body went to the side and I instantly found my self rushing to her aid. However my actions didn't go as plan for we both.

Splash

Fell into the Lake.

"HA-HA" She began to laugh, finally. "HA-HA oh my goodness Sasuke you scared me half to death." She laughed and I just stared, even as she was wet she still looked beautiful to me, so beautiful.

"I came looking for you, why did you take off like that?" I hissed, instantly Sakura's laughed died out and she turned her head away from me. Not even bothering to answer my question.

"Answer me" I hissed, she remained unresponsive for what seemed like for ever.

"My grandmother is all I have left. My father died, and mother walked out on me. If my grandmother dies, I'll be all alone." Her facial expression looked hurtful. I don't want to see her frown. I hate when she frowns, and I hated the most when she cries. I want her to be happy and I want he to smile always, even if its not me that is meant to be by her side.

"Dummy, you…have my mom…and me…." I looked away when I saw her look up. Whatever possessed me to say that I don't know, but if it makes her smile then to hell with it. I was caught off guard though when I felt her hand go to my right cheek pulling me to look at her. She had a small smile on her face, then she leaned up and kissed me on my cheek.

"Thank you.. Sasuke" I felt like my heart instantly stopped, but I smirked and hid my embarrassment well.

"Now Sakura your not falling for me are you?" I teased, she blushed and splashed me with water. I splashed her back, and we both ended up laughing. Completely forgetting how we ended up in the water in the first place.

"Falling for you? As if who would fall for a jerk like you?" Her splashes came more and more, all I did was laugh and splash her back, before I ducked under the probably polluted water and appeared right in front of her, holding her body close to mine. A smirk gracing my face as a blush appeared on hers.

"Well it looks like you would" I laughed holding her tightly, she didn't reply just blush and look away. Holding her like this made my day, she made no objection to my statement, nor did make any movement to push me away. It was the perfect moment for me to kiss her, but when I was about to make my move, she looked like she was waiting for me to do it. However, I remembered something I really didn't want to remember….

She was engaged to be married.

Fuck.

I released my hold on her body and began to removed myself from the lake, I looked back and saw her only staring at me with a questionable facial expression. She must have really fallen for me. I told myself, it's a shame she's going to be married soon. And with that I got out, and just watched her make her way over to remove herself as well.

"Thanks for cheering me up Sasuke, I really appreciated it a lot." She smiled at me. Instantly I knew it was fake. I don't know why, but I found myself leaning down and placing my lips against hers. Finally, I told myself. The kiss was better than I imaged, and it was even better because she responded back to me. She was becoming my drug. I know I have to end it soon, if I don't I know I'll be broken once again. I had my guard up for so long, and she comes in, and in a matter of two months or less she broke down my barrier with just a smile.

My left hand rested on her left cheek, my forehead rested on hers, my eyes closed and breath heavily going, I turned away to hide my blush. "I apologize" was all I said before beginning to walk away.

"Don't apologize to me Sasuke." I heard her say as she ran up and grabbed my arm. "It was no mistake, I should apologize to you. I must be a vile person, kissing another person while engaged to another…I should be sorry Sasuke not you. Its not your fault…its"

I shut her up with another kiss, smirking inwardly at Sakura's wide jade eyes. "Now it is both of our faults." I laughed, she blushed. As we both began to walk back to the hospital, Sakura's grandmothers words rang in my ear.

"I see you are starting to change young Uchiha, you are looking more and more like a gentleman….there is no such thing as a late start….you do know what I am saying don't you?"

I allowed myself to smile and intertwine my fingers with hers. She smiled at me and gave my hand a light squeeze, but inside I know one day this dream would end, and she will one day go away. She doesn't belong to me, her heart may belong to me for now, when he returns, she'll go with him and take along with her both her heart and mine.

"Sasuke…do believe that love can bloom in the most odd ways?" I heard Sakura ask, I looked at her in a strange way, still holding her hand.

"I guess I don't know." I replied coldly. Don't talk about love you stupid girl, not now…I hissed to myself. I turned back to look at her, she was still went, her hair clung to the sides of her face, her make up runny, and her cloths stuck to her giving her a seductive figure and even still…she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Because well I wanted to tell you that…" However, before Sakura could finish speaking, we both stopped in our tracks for the person that stood before us.

Dark long red hair blew in the wind.

Dark purple eyes looking at us with a glare.

Wearing a white tank top and dark skinny blue jeans.

Stood the one girl I wanted to disappear from my life.

"Its been along time, baby." She still had that voice of hers…I was too shocked to reply, but I squeezed Sakura's hand causing Sakura to move closer to me.

"Kanami…"

**Next time-**

**OMG KANAMI IS HERE!**

"I came back to make amends Sasuke"

**Will Sasuke give that girl another chance**?

"I have to be with grandmother you do what you want"

**Or will he have to choose between the one person that broke his heart…**

"I don't know what to do mother"

**And the one girl that stole his heart.**

"Why are you avoiding me?"

**Will Sasuke and Sakura's relationship be ruined?**

"YOU can go back with her, I don't love you! In case you have forgotten I am ENGAGED"

**Find out next time in YOU need a REAL man.**

"Looks like you still love me baby"


	9. Chapter 9 dance over me

YOU NEED A

REAL MAN!

Chapter nine-

_-You dance over me…_

_while I'm unaware, you sing all around, _

_but I still don't hear the sound-_

I felt my heart immediately freeze when her name rolled off his tongue and spilled out into the wild of silent world before us. I didn't know why but my arm clung to his, as if I was afraid he'd immediate leave me. I could only stare at him with a worried expression, and steal he refused to look to me. I glanced over to that girl, that very girl who held his heart all those years ago.

_"It's been along time baby"_

Those words rolled around in my mind, as if they never wanted to flee, I was in my very own horror movie, and she was the murder who will kill me in the end. The air between them was so intense, and no matter how hard I will or could try, there's a space I could never enter.

"Aren't you field with a warm welcome Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was so soft, her eyes held an innocence, but I can tell behind those dark purple eyes of hers was a vile lie that's concealing. I held on to Sasuke tighter for I could feel that he was trying to so hard to restrain himself from doing something.

_Don't…Don't say his name…_

_You lost that right years ago…_

_Don't…Don't ...__Say… his… name._

"Sasuke…you know I" My instincts immediately kicked in, I didn't know what had come over me, but I had stepped foot in front him, holding my arms out. I glared at her, and she turn. I felt like I was in a battle, I battle that I should have never have started, but I will not let some other girl, hurt him.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't really care, when he is alone you can talk to him, but when I'm with him, you can't even get in eye rang of him do you understand?" I spoke in a clear authority like vice to this woman. I don't know how Sasuke looks right now, but I honestly don't want to know. I don't even want to see my own ugly face right now.

"Oh?" She said then smiled a wicked smile to me, her eyes went up to meet Sasuke's "Is She your girlfriend Sasuke?" She asked coldly and walked closer and closer to us. Sasuke's hands went up to my shoulders, gripping them tightly. My heart instantly froze, and with one skipped beat of my heart we both turned around to show our backs to that woman.

I thought he was going to say something to her, but he replied to her in only muted words, no words were exchanged as we both began to step away from her. Leaving her in the darkness of the night. "Sasuke…I'm sorry…I" I was hushed when Sasuke bought hand to my mouth covering it, making my words come out jumbled.

"That woman, was Kanami, the one I'm sure you know of by now. She left me years ago…so I wonder why she's back here?" His voice was so cold that if were words could freeze, I'd be in a ice block. He feels so distant from me today, I want him to smile.

"Hey Sasuke…come with me." Immediately I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him in to a running pace. I know exactly what to, to make him smile. I'll protect that rare smile, I will never allow someone to hurt him again.

_-love is patient- love is kind- even with those that were left behind-_

Sasuke sat there on top of a rock, and I smiled. I bought to that park I always go to and look at the lake. "What are we doing here Sakura?" He asked me in that cold voice again, I smiled and just began to sing.

_You dance over me…While I'm unaware _

_You sing all around, but I still can not hear the sounds…_

_You look down, wondering why you have that frown?_

_You are amazing, the way you stare out to the clouds._

_Still you sing but I still cannot here the sounds…_

_You smile every once in awhile_

_And I'd run a thousand miles just to see that smile_

_You laugh, but I still cannot hear the joy_

_You dance over me…while I'm unaware _

_I dreamt of you, even though its forbidden _

_I dreamt of you, when the time comes for you to return_

_Smile, won't you smile…just one more time…_

_You sing all around, but I can not hear any sounds…_

_Can I reach out to you now?_

_Will you let me in? Will cast me out? Will you give me anything to doubt?_

_Honey clover its not over_

_Honey can't you SEEE?I want you…To be with Me?_

_You dance over me, while I'm unaware…_

_You sing all around, but I can't hear the sound…_

When I thought that song wouldn't make him smile. I thought he'd just get up and walk away so that was why I sang to him with my back turned to him. However what had caught me off guard was that he walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me. One of his arms went around my shoulders, and another around my waste.

I felt my heart instantly stop beating for a moment, the arm that was around my shoulders when up to my face turning it to face his intense one. I gulped and before I had a chance to say what I wanted to say. Sasuke's lips met with mine. I was trapped in a sin, I know for sure I'm going to hell…I fell in love with another man, kissed another man, trapped in a warm human embrace by another man, when I still belong to someone else.

But if loving, truly loving a man means I'm going to hell, then I'll welcome it, I'll welcome it with open arms. Sadly I looked down at the pair of arms that held on to my body tightly, how I yearn so much for these arms to never leave me, but I know one day…I'll have to give them back to the girl this embrace rightfully belongs to. I closed my eyes and savored the moment, it was at that moment Sai's image appeared in my mind. Sasuke…we could never be together. Let me drown in sin for just one day.

Three days had passed, since a run with Kanami, I avoided Sasuke at all cost. I couldn't bare to see him today, or any other day. The shame was just to much, that day I'll never forget, but to relish the fact that I could never be with him, I placed the ring that held the symbol of me being claimed back on my index finger.

Slowly I walked out of the elevator and attempted to walk into the kitchen until some voices on the inside stopped me. "I came back to make amends Sasuke, the least you could do is make me feel welcome" It was that same voice that I heard before, that same soft voice.

_It's been along time Sasuke-kun_

Why is she here? I don't get it? What could she want from him now? I felt a sting in my chest area where my heart is suppose to be. I can 't be jealous can I? its impossible, why? This wrong, I'm in the wrong. I shouldn't keep him from her if he still loves her. After all they are in a world of their own, and I'm in my own with someone else. I didn't want to hear their conversation, it'd be wrong to listen into the words that should never pass through my hearing. So I did what I could do best, I walked away, muting myself from Sasuke.

_And I have wonder, All that you DO? Can it be for her or only you?_

_(Sasuke P.O.V)_

I was surprised when I saw Kanami sitting down at my kitchen table so early in the morning. I could only thank God that Sakura was still in bed. "What are you doing here Kanami? Who let you in?" I asked her in a demanding voice. She sat there just looking at me with that small smile of hers, she hasn't changed a bit since I last saw her.

"It's been a long time Sasuke, can't I make amends for the things that I've done in the past?" I gave her a hard stare, before taking a seat on the other side of my black dining room table. We sat in silence, she had a glass in her hands and her fingers would tap it as if she was waiting for the right time to say something.

"If you have something to say then say it." I hissed narrowing my eyes at her, why was I on guard so much with her? An image of Sakura's smile appeared in my mind, around her I can be my self some of the time like I used to with Kanami, but now I'm being rude to the girl I used to love.

"You don't have to be so cold. It's been years, but you never treated me so coldly for…" Her voice sounded disappointed, sounded hurt, Heh it's nothing compared to feeling she gave me when she left me. The memories were so fresh my head, I told myself over and over again that she was dead to me. And here we are having tea, talking, and me feeling like I'm going to go crazy once again.

"That was before you left me." I responded coldly, she looked up with wide eyes.

"I was so young back then Sasuke, I was unsure, I was stupid, I was naïve, I didn't know if you loved me, and I-" She rambled on and on, and I didn't want to hear her excuses, so I interrupted.

"Left me, so you left so you can better yourself, make yourself stronger, so that one day when I manage my father's business and become even wealthier, you can come back to me and start over. Well Kanami am I correct?" I spoke in a monotone type of voice. I must have right since her mouth stayed shut, and her eyes wide. I could tell her grip on her tea cup tightened, then her eyes had casted downward.

"That's unfair Sasuke. I want to start over, I want to be your wife. Like you promised all those years ago, I'll be waiting at Le Soju for you. If you come then, that means you accept me. " She spoke in a sad voice, got up from seat and began to walk out the way that she came in. I didn't spare her a second glance, she didn't deserve it, she never did. I wasn't going to lie to myself though, the feeling hurt, it resembled the one from the day she first walked on me. And the only one who got rid of it for me, was the girl residing in the room that used to be Kanami's. It was Sakura…I'm sure of it, I'm sure that even though I vowed to never fall again, I was falling for that pinked girl. However, there was one thing that I had to think a bout. Either go, or not go…what am I going to do?

I got up from my chair, and walked out of the kitchen just in time to see Sakura enter the elevator, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was in a frown. Fuck. She saw. Damn it all. Just what I need more drama. I waited a couple of minutes just watching as glow from each number symbolizing the floors she passed shinned, before taking the electronic stair case up to her floor.

Something bad, is going to happen. God damn it.

(Sakura P.O.V)

When I reached my room I ran toward the dressers, and just started to throw all my cloths out of the dark shelves. I officially want nothing to do with Sasuke Uchiha. I should have never allowed my self to be near him. He's just a man, just another one of those men out there, only he is housing and supporting me, until my fiancée returns. There is no chemistry between us. I can't…I just can't…I have to stop this now, before it gets out of hand.

So I packed my belongings, all of them. I don't know where I was going to go. My hands clenched the edge of the dresser, before calming myself down. "This is so stupid of me." I spoke out loud, and began to return all my cloths into the shelves. Its only for three months more months…only three, then I'll be able to walk out of here and let Sasuke do what he wants. I told myself.

I closed my eyes and pictured my grandmother holding me. Its times like these should embrace me in that hug of hers and tell me that everything was going to be ok. Suddenly my eyes snapped open when I realized that my grandmother was in the hospital. How…how could I? how could I have forgotten? UGH I'm so….I have to go see her.

I ran to the elevator door, and as soon as it opened, my heart sunk into the bottom pits of my stomach, I turned around and the first person I saw standing there. His hands in his pockets, a deep stare and a frown gracing his facial expression. "Where are you going?" He asked me in tone I could not read.

"I have to be with my grandmother, you do as you see fit Sasuke." I restored, I was about to enter the elevator, but a hand to my wrist prevented me from leaving. My heart was pounding, oh boy this isn't going to go well, I know it.

"I'll go with you." I wasn't expecting that reply, but I can't let him go any where near me or my grandmother, not until Sai comes back. Then I can smile again, I can smile when Sasuke isn't here…

"It's ok. I don't want you to be there." I didn't look at him, but I can feel his eyes were boring holes into the dept of my back, I thought he was going to snap at me, but instead, he let go slowly, and I walked away. Even when I entered the elevator I didn't turn around until the door automatically shut.

This is the way it has to be…Kanami's face appeared in my mind. My heart was aching, but this is way, I'm sorry Sasuke…You belong with your first love…and I belong with Sai…I'm sorry….I fell for you, but those words will never leave my lips. I'll seal them away, and they'll forgotten one day.

Slowly I made my way into the hospital walking down the many cold halls. Patients were in will chairs being pushed my nurses, there were those who just stood there in there hospital gowns staring with empty eyes and a faded glow of there lives. This was my home, I had almost forgotten that I lived here. I lived for the patients, I lived for making them better, how could I…in such a short time forget the oath that I stood by.

_(14 year old Sakura) _

_"I am pleased to announce are youngest medical nurse, she has by far the only one who could meet the standards of the legendary medical doctor Tsunade. It is with great honor and a privilege to lay the lives of our patients in her hands. Now lets welcome our new head doctor Ms. Sakura Haruno." _

_The crowd cheered and applauded as a young pink haired girl with her hair tied back in a high pony tail, wearing a doctors uniform walked out on stage._

_"I Haruno Sakura, will live for the people, I will lay my life on the line for the lives of others. I solemnly promise I will do all that is in my power to make the ill ones better. I promise to God and the people that nothing will get in my way of rescuing anyone that is ill or physically and mentally ill." _

_(present)_

My hand wrapped around the silver knob turning it slightly, then pushed it open. I gulped before allowing myself to enter the room that held my grandmothers body. I never thought this day would come, when I'd see once again a family member one that I held close to me, in the hospital laying down….dying.

"Grandma" I spoke softly, my grandmother didn't move. "I'm sorry, I feel so useless" I added rubbing her wrinkled hand softly. Tears, salty, burning tears were trying to break free from me, but I tried my hardest to restrain them. I knew I wasn't going to go home tonight, and maybe just maybe grandma knew that as well.

(With Sasuke)

"Mother." I spoke out loud, knowing all to well that she was standing right behind me, with that sad full expression on her face. I know my mother all to well, probably even better than my own father.

"It seems I'm always placing a frown on your face mother." I added when she greeted me with the same silence as before when she said nothing when I called to her. I could feel her stare boring wholes into my back, but the burn was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside.

"Sasuke, as your mother I have to do my job and do what I can to keep you from making the wrong choice, but your all grown up now. However, your not that little boy anymore, you're a man, so all I can do is give you advice." Her voice was pained.

"I don't know what to do mother…" I looked to the side and saw my mother standing there with her long raven hair down passed her shoulders, her hands were holding on to each other in front of her, and her eyes were sadden.

"Sasuke, you have to choose…between the one that broke your heart, and the one that restored it. Remember Sasuke Kanami made you cold, but you loved her anyway, Sakura came out of nowhere and made you smile…you have this glow to you that Kanami could never give you. You already made your decision before you even knew yourself…so stop battling yourself. Go wherever your heart tells you to go. Who ever you choose, I'll support you on it. So what are you still doing here? Go."

My mother's voice changed to a serious tone, and all I could do was stare…I had already chosen, but I didn't know exactly who I chose…. "GO" I was taken back when my mother yelled, but at that exact moment I ran, I ran and I didn't know where I was going.

I ran my mind was blank, just fast images of Sakura were flashing through my mind, her smile, the day I first met her, the trip to pet land, the lake, our kiss…they were all just flooding. Sakura…but then images of Kanami also flashed through my mind…

When I reopened my eyes I found my self standing right in front of Le Soju, the place where Kanami said she'll wait for me at. I gulped, my heart was beating slowly, was Kanami the one I chose to be with? Was it her? I was taken out of my thoughts when cry of my name took me out of trance.

"SASUKE!!!!" My ears burned at the sound of my name, quickly I turned to left to see Kanami running to me. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt, with a white tank top, black high heelless boots with hair in curls. One word I could come up for her was. Slut.

"Kanami…what are…what are you wearing?" I asked disgustedly.

"Oh this is my uniform Sasuke" Uniform? It was then I knew what Le Soju really was, a fucking strip bar.

"You degraded yourself to being a stripper? Kanami that's disgusting." I hissed, Kanami just looked at me with innocent eyes, her grip on my shoulders tightened.

"I had to do what I had to do…with you being here it looks like you made your choice, it looks like you still love me baby, so we can be a family together." I was about to tell her no, but I was silenced when Kanami kissed me, she kissed me deeply, but I couldn't respond.

_Now Sakura your not falling for me are you?" I teased, she blushed and splashed me with water. I splashed her back, and we both ended up laughing. Completely forgetting how we ended up in the water in the first place._

_"Falling for you? As if who would fall for a jerk like you?"_

It was then with Sakura in my mind that my heart began to race, how could I have been so stupid? It was her. It was Sakura. I don't know when it happened, but Sakura was the one…she was the one I was in love with. Roughly I pushed Kanami off of me, her eyes were wide, and her mouth was a in a frown.

"I apologize Kanami, but I have someone already." I plane out said it, Kanami's eyes glared, but I was unphased. I didn't wait for her to respond, so I ran again, as fast as I could to the hospital. Why did I not bring my car? Was unanswered, but I'd run a thousand miles for her. For Sakura.

(With Sakura)

_-Ring…Ring---_

"Hello?" I answered cheerfully, not knowing who was on the other line, the person on the other end didn't respond.

"Hello Sakura Haruno speaking?"

_(Hey Sakura…)_

My heart instantly dropped when I heard the voice on the other end. Right when I was about to respond, the opening of the door behind me caught my attention. Quickly I hung up my phone and placed it in my purse. Oh God not now…please not now.

"Sakura…" Why does he have to be here…I told him not to come damn it.

"I told you, you don't need to come Sasuke" I hissed standing up, showing him my back, but a rough grasp to my shoulders, forced me to look at him.

"Why are you avoiding me? You won't even look at me anymore." He was angry, but I had to keep this way…oh god.

"Is it about Kanami? Because I decided to not see her anymore Sakura. Does that make you happy? I'm not going to see her" My heart stopped when I heard Sasuke say that. No. He has to. He has to be with her, because if he doesn't, then my whole plan will be ruined.

"You have to be with her Sasuke." I could tell that Sasuke was pissed now, he was glaring. And I shut my eyes. I couldn't look at him, my heart would break, and I can't handle another one of these. God I love him, but his heart is not with me.

"What about us?"

"Us? THERE IS NO US SASUKE" I yelled, and he took a step back

"YOU can go back with her, I don't love you! In case you have forgotten I am ENGAGED" and I showed him the hand that held my engagement ring, he said nothing, but walked away. As soon as the door shut closed, I broke down and cried.

For give me…Sasuke…this is the only way…I can't give you what you want.

-_Ring Ring-_

It's too late…if only you had

_Ring- ring_

Come first.

"Hello Sakura Haruno Speaking"

_"Sakura…I'm coming back next week"_

My life with Sasuke…is now over.

I have to say good bye. Tears fell from my eyes and I cried the rest of the night right by my grandmother.

**NEXT TIME ON YOU NEED A REAL MAN**

**OH BOY OH BOY**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SAKURA COMFRONTS SASUKE.**

"**Just…lets go out Sasuke, no arguments, just lets go out and have fun."**

**What happens when Sasuke gets a note from Sakura**

"**It seems that Sai had come back already…."**

**Will Sasuke let some one else be with the girl he loves?**

"**She was already engaged."**

**Next time on YOU need a REAL man**

**Chapter 10 **

**Sai **


	10. Good bye Sasuke

Come dawn the next morning I had packed all my belongings in big suitcases and hid them away underneath massive bed that Sasuke had bought for me. Had I known it would be this hard for me to leave I would have told my grandmother I was leaving some where else. That could probably live with a friend, but I chose to live with Sasuke thinking that I would never ever fall in love with him. I had fallen into a world that I thought could never exist. I had fallen into a world where it was only him and I together acting and living like real people and faking our personalities. We fight, we laugh, and maybe even fallen in love. I was a foolish girl for dreaming that I could spend my life with Sasuke. I was a fool for believing that I could have a family with him, grow old with him, and die next to him as my life long partner. However, as I placed my hands on top of the black thick suitcase, I buried my head in between my arms, my head resting on the suitcases. I cried silently. I had come to the realization that I had to wake up, I had to force my self to wake up and leave that fairy tale world that I had come to love so much in so little time. I had to force myself to leave the man my heart had grown so fond of. Its shame at how fast time seemed to pass by. Because it seemed like just yesterday I had just met him. I had just met Sasuke.

"_Damn it's packed today." _

Sasuke…..I walked over to the window on the far end of the room, my left palm rested upon the cold class of the window. Sasuke was outside talking with his mother. The gentle breeze passed through his hair, and his eyes seemed so much gentler then what they were before. My gaze soften, and frown was placed on my face as more of the memories of our first meeting came back, as if it had just happened yesterday. I could still remember it so clearly, so clearly in that shop, in that small little coffee shop where Sasuke's and My own fate was sealed.

"_Excuse me?" "It's packed today." _

_"Oh ha-ha this place is always packed on Thursdays, Which is why sometimes I go to R.T.G.C place on Thursdays." _

_"That's why I hate Thursdays, what is R.T. something"_

_ "R.T.G.C stands for "ready to go coffee' ha-ha there coffee is just like this place but a little better and quieter I suppose. And why do you hate Thursdays? There's absolutely nothing to hate about it. A day is just a day, just with a different title on it, but it doesn't change the fact that's it a day…just a new one. So don't hate it because it's a 'Thursday" love it because your living. Love it because you get the honor of seeing a new day where as someone that doesn't." _

_"Vanilla Latte Tall" "This is fantastic, gets better each day thank you…" "It was nice talking to you, see you later._

If I had known, if only I had known that Sasuke was going to be there I wouldn't have gone it. I would never spoken to him, so that I would never have had the opportunity of falling with him. Sai is a wonderful, sometimes a little full of himself, and sometimes he can be a little cruel to me. However, because I was so nice, I gave myself to him because of his illness. I never loved Sai, I loved him as friend, but I could never give him the love I had shown for Sasuke, the love I will now have to burry deep inside my heart, and carry it secretly for years that I would have to spend along side Sai. My love for Sasuke will be my only press to survive, my only reason for continuing on. What shame, for when I leave this house and go to Sai, I will never be able to argue with Sasuke again. I will never be able to touch his face, kiss those lips, and hug that body that gave me security again.

My heart nearly stopped beating when Sasuke turned his body around and faced the window that I was by. His dark eyes locked with mine, and he showed me that smirk, as if telling me "Do you like what you see?" I laughed inwardly and pushed myself away from window while shaking my head. If only, If only I had met Sasuke before I met Sai all those years ago. I looked my suitcases that were on my bed, walked over to them, my hands grabbing at the sides and pushing them to floor underneath my bed. Tonight when everyone is asleep I will take my leave, and leave everyone behind.

YOU need a real MAN

CHAPTER 10

**Good bye Sasuke…**

_If you knew what it was like…_

_You'd feel it inside…_

I stood waiting patiently for the elevator door to open, and once it did I was met with the maid Abby. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ballerina bun, and her blue and white collared maid outfit was cleaner than the others. "Abby you scared me." I laughed out, Abby smiled at me.

"Lady Sakura I was just on my way to go get you. Master Sasuke wishes to dine with you for breakfast, along side with the Lady of the house." Abby replied in a gentle voice, she moved to the side to let me pass and led me to where Sasuke was.

"This is strange." I spoke out loud, the hallways to the dinning areas in Sasuke house was really long, and it took awhile to get to the dinning area, due to all the room he had put in. Though Sasuke is not prince or King, living in his house I felt like I was princess.

"What is strange Lady Sakura?" All the maids in the house got use to calling me Lady Sakura even though I had told them over and over again to just call me by Sakura. They would never listen for they believed, they let themselves believe that I was going to be married to Sasuke, the Master of this house. I glanced over to Abby who on my right side.

"A maid coming for me, for the whole time that I was here, he never sent a maid to come get me." I replied softly, Abby looked up at me and smiled. Abby was one of the few maids that was kind to me, the others would always avoid or ignore me. It didn't matter to me, they were jealous because I was friends with Sasuke.

"Lady Sakura, do you love Master Sasuke?" She asked me, she asked me such a private important question. I knew the answer, the answer was yes. Yes I loved him. I loved his good side, his bad side, I loved everything about him, but the me that loved him resided only in a fairy tale. If I remembered correctly I was taking myself out of the fairy tale and going back into reality.

"Abby. I don't think you and the other maids understand the situation that I currently in. I don't love Sasuke, I'm engaged to be married really soon. My fiancée is coming back, and I will leave." Abby must have seen through my lie, because all she did was grab onto my elbow, and give me one of those looks. The look that tells a person "Quit your shit and tell me the truth" type of stare.

"Sakura, I'm thirty years old. I'm a mother, I'm an Aunt, and I'm a wife. You can't fool me dear. I seen the way you look at Sasuke. I see the way you would stare at him through window when he's outside, and you think no one is watching you look at him. I see the way you argue with him, and your eyes no matter how hard you make them, there's still that little glitter of love in them. I see the way you tease him, talk to him. And when he's around other girls, I see the look face and how its turns into sadness. You may be engaged to be married to another man my dear, but your heart does lay in that man's hands. I don't think you realize that you use your fiancée to get you out of trouble. You disguise yourself no one will know that your heart really belongs to Sasuke. It may not be my place to tell you this, but from a wife, mother, and fellow female. I could tell you right now you'll be making a huge mistake in marrying the man your engaged to. Why? Because once your married there's no going back. It's a job my dear, you can't just quit. Once that ring is on your finger your in it, and you will never be able to see Sasuke again. Being married is a job, the ring is a symbol of a contract, a life commitment to one man, and one man only. Be it love, or be it hate, once your married that's it."

"There's always a divorce." I whispered out.

"Divorce is only an excuse, no man is going to want sloppy seconds from a girl that had already been used. Go on now Sasuke is waiting for you behind those doors." I looked at Abby for a few seconds before continuing walking on. The few steps I took toward those huge dark wooden doors awaiting me to push open felt like they were moving further and further away from me. My heart was pounding with every step I took because I knew that the one person awaiting me on the other end, will be the only person I will never be able to see after today.

My hand shot forward wrapping around the gold doorknob, I closed my eyes to savor the moment, gathering courage I twisted the small doorknob and pushed the door open. Just like I predicted there sitting down at the head of the large dark glass table, with twenty-five chairs on each side, and one large black cushioned chair at each head sat Sasuke. He sat there with one of his arms resting on the table, and his left hand carrying a small wine glass half way filled with red wine. On his right side sat his mother, dressed in a small white summer dress, with white three inch heals, and sparkling diamond bracelets. Sasuke's eyes met mine, he didn't smirk, nor smile, just looked me as if I wasn't really there.

He's a figment of my imagination.

"Sasuke you really surprised me. I didn't really think you would send someone to come get me in order to request I have breakfast with you." I spoke in a teasing voice. I wanted the last few hours I have with him to be something I would never forget. I want our last moments to be a moment that I could take with me to live on when I leave this place behind. Just for today, let me a savor Sasuke even for a just a few hours.

"I surprise many people Sakura you know that. I had Abby call for you, so that I knew you were still here." Sasuke's cold voice echoed through my ears. Nothing could ever get passed Sasuke, he's to smart to be fooled, screwed over, tricked, or manipulated. But I wasn't doing any of them. I wasn't trying to fool him, screw him over, trick him, or manipulate him. I just want him to know that he's cared for, even if its just for a short time.

"Did you think I was going somewhere?" I asked walking over to him taking my seat on the left side. Our eyes met, and I felt like I was falling more and more in love with him. It needed to stop, I had to ended it now, cause I know that if I don't end it now, I will never be able to.

"Without me? Yes I believe you will take off and not take me with you." Sasuke looked at me in a way I thought was never possible. His eyes, they held an emotion that scared me.

"How about we go somewhere?" I asked, Sasuke just blinked a few times before narrowing those eyes of his. Narrowing them hard as if he was trying to figure out what it was that I was planning. I looked at him and smiled. I didn't know what I was doing until my left hand went up to right cheek, and touched it softly. I had to restrain myself from wanting to break down crying. I nearly had forgotten that his mother was there watching the whole scene.

"Just…lets go out Sasuke, no arguments. Just for today lets go out and have fun? Huh doesn't that sound good? We can go to the amusement park? Go fishing? Bowling? The park and have a picnic? Um movies? Dinner? Come on what do you say?" I was nearly begging. No. I was begging. I was begging to have one last date with Sasuke before the sun sets and my Cinderella dreams come to an end.

"Not today I have to work." That one sentence nearly broke me apart. There will be no tomorrow. There's only today, and he couldn't even give me one day. One last day to spend with him because he'll be at work. I removed my hand from his face, and I think he knew that I was disappointed, because he grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his. I looked up at him and he smirked at me. He held my hand in a way that only people in a relationship hold hands.

"How about tomorrow? I'll take you out for a night you will never forget hmm?" Sasuke tried to sound a little humane, but his voice still sounded with a hint of cold. Even though there was no tomorrow I gave him the little satisfaction he wanted. Because he sounded a little bit happy about going out tomorrow, I did the only thing I could possibly do.

"You better make it a night I'll never forget Uchiha or I'll kill you." I managed to speak out. I was disappointed, I was hurt, but I'll dwell on the memories. And I'll dream of what tomorrow will be even though they will only be a figment, I can at least pretend like tomorrow's date actually happened. I was officially a sinner. I was in love with a man who could never be my husband. In love with a man who only exist in a dream world. When I wake up the next morning Sasuke will not be there.

We ate in silence. His mother asked me questions, and Sasuke would just glance here and there at me. "So tell me Sasuke what time will you be coming back tonight?" His mother asked Sasuke, my heart pounded as I waited for the incoming answer.

"Probably around ten or eleven. Sakura will you still be up at that time?" He asked me directly.

"Yeah I'll be up why?" I asked taking a spoonful of grits and putting it in my mouth. The taste of grits burned my mouth from heat, but the taste was wonderful.

"I'm just wondering is all. And mother what about you?" Sasuke wasn't eating breakfast, his ideal breakfast is either reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hands or having a glass of wine. I been telling him that it wasn't really healthy for him to start the morning off that way, but he would always blow it off and tell me that I don't know anything.

"I'm to old son. I'll be going to bed around seven. Did I forget to mention that your father will be coming home in few days?" My eyes widen, and Sasuke immediately clenched the wine glass to hard that cracks were beginning to form on the outer edge of the small glass.

"Why is that man coming here?" Sasuke hissed slamming his glass on the table. The sudden bang caused me to jump a bit, and wine spots were immediately seen throughout the glass table. I gulped, I never really liked Sasuke angry side.

"OH calm down, your brother is coming as well." Yeah at this moment I thought that Sasuke's mother really wanted to die. All she was doing was making Sasuke even more angrier than he already was. I could just imagine how Sasuke will look when he finds out that I'm leaving tonight.

"What the Fuck!?!? You know fuck it. I'm out. Sakura I'll see you tonight." He didn't even give me a chance to reply. He just got up and took off just like that. I sighed, I suddenly had just lost my appetite.

"AYE that boy." I looked over to see Sasuke's mom shaking her head with a small smile on her face. She placed a hand underneath her chin, looked over at me and smiled.

"If your planning on leaving my dear, I suggest you do it before Sasuke comes back home tonight." I blinked. How? What? Wait huh? I didn't really understand what Sasuke's mom had just told me. How could she have known? How I don't get it? I was sure that no one would know that I was planning on leaving tonight when everyone was sleeping?

"Are you surprised? Sakura you can't fool and Uchiha. I knew since yesterday that you were planning on leaving. You're a girl whose engaged to be married, and in love with a man that your not engaged to."

"OH I'm not in love with your son…"

Sasuke's mom laughed, and I sat there stupidly wondering how I was going to get out of this mess.

"You showed all the signs of leaving my dear. You arrived this morning wearing your engagement ring. You begged Sasuke for a date, and you looked disappointed when he told you he had to work. You can't fool me dear, your in love with my son. And I know my son is love with you too, so why don't you two start growing up, and realize it. You youngsters today are acting carelessly every day. I don't know this Sai person that your married too, but resources tell me that you don't and never had loved him. So why marry a man whom you do not love?"

And before I could reply, Sasuke's mom got up, and walked right out of the door behind her. She had full intentions of leaving me by myself to think about what I was getting into. I knew what I was getting myself into, I knew it all to well. I knew I was making the mistake of marry a man whom I did not love, I knew that it was a long time commitment, I knew that once its done I could never return to this place. I could never return to Sasuke. And once the sun sets, I could never touch him again. He'll be a chapter to a story that I wish I could read over and over again, but not all fairy tales have its happy endings. I'll treat what the little time I had with Sasuke as a little crush and that is it. It'll be done, I'll leave it all behind. Because there's no way love so strong can be built with a few months.

Sasuke….Goodbye…

_I thought I'd never see it clear_

_Go a head && hide it somewhere Dark & private.._

_You're woven into me…_

[Sasuke's p. o. v]

Night came fast, it was already ten thirty. Coming home always used to be a drag, but ever since Sakura been living at my house coming home had never been more welcoming. Even with those two weeks where she used to work with me and come home with me, those were the best times. I felt a little bad about how our morning went, but I'm sure I can make it up with a midnight dinner, probably a stroll around the garden. Sakura always loved to stroll around the gardens at night.

I walked through the doors, and the first thing I was met with was pure silence. There was not one maid in sight, my mother was probably in bed, and Sakura was probably reading in her room like usual. However, for some strange reason the house felt different. Though it was full of stuff, it felt like it was empty, and I didn't know why. I cast away all of my thoughts and went to the elevator by the stair way and pressed the floor that Sakura was residing in, one of the maids just so happened to pass by. Her eyes widen, and immediately she took off in the direction she came from once she spotted me.

What in the world?

The door closed, and slowly it moved up, my hands were in my pockets, and once the doors opened I stepped to be met with pure darkness.

"Sakura are you up?" I received no response. The room felt cold as if no one had been in this room in years. It felt empty, flipping on the switch by the wall the bright light instantly lit up the room. No one was there. Sakura wasn't there. Her bed had been untouched. Nothing. I gulped and ran to her closet to see that all the cloths that I had bought her were still there, but the cloths that she had bought her were gone. The expensive shoes where still there but the worn out ones were gone.

I was in panic mode, I didn't know what came over me, but I began to trash her room.

"WHY?!!!!" I yelled out. Throwing the laps across the room smashing them in to pieces. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOOD BYE YOU DAMN BITCH!" I felt betrayed, I went out to the balcony and screamed out more.

"SAKURA!" I screamed, I screamed out loud. Just for her, I was screaming out her name, because I wanted her to come back. I wanted her to return to me. I want her back. So screamed, I screamed out to the town, I screamed out so late in the night. I screamed out Sakura's name.

"She won't be coming back son." My mothers voice was heard from behind me. She was dressed in her white silk gown, and her silver white silky robe draped around her body. Her make up was still in touch, and her hair was stringy. She stood there in front of me with her hands crossed under her breast area, looking at me in such a pity way.

"Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?" I hissed, my mother stayed silent.

"I don't know son, maybe she thought it was easier for you both. Maybe she didn't want to see your expression when she leaves. My son…she left this for you." My mother handed me a piece of paper, it was folded in half and held my name in cursive writing. I took it aggressively out of my mothers hands, sat down on the bed where Sakura used to sleep and began to read what she left me.

**6:30pm that night. Four hours earlier.**

[Sakura's p. o. v]

I sat on the balcony outside my bedroom, the outside breeze taking my hair. I sat on one of the cushioned chairs writing a letter to Sasuke on how I felt. This is the little I can do for him, the most I can do for him is tell him good bye in a little way possible. So he knows that I do actually care for him. I know when he walks in to find me gone he'll be angry, he'll be angry on so many levels, because I didn't say good bye to him in person.

Dear Sasuke,

By the time you get this…

[Sasuke's p. o. v]

…_.I'll be gone. Apparently your mother knew I was leaving. Sasuke Sai had returned home and wished that come and meet him. He'll be back late tomorrow, I left early because I thought it'd be easier. I don't know where my heart lies, but I can tell you that my heart doesn't lay in Sai's hands. The last few months I spent at your house was the best time I had ever had. I wish I could have stayed longer, but I was living In a fairytale and its time this Cinderella wakes up from her dreams. The only regret I'll ever have on leaving is that I could never ever be able to touch your face again. We live in different worlds, and its impossible for love to bloom so strongly in such little time. I'll think of it as a small crush and leave it at that…in this world to see what there is to be seen is so hard to do. So far everything that I been through with you has been worth it. But this is what you need Sasuke…_

She meant she wasn't what I needed…that's what she meant that I didn't need her? Is that what she thought? I inwardly growled but continued to read on what she had written to me.

…_I hope you find what ever it is that your looking for Sasuke…really I hope you find what your looking for. And once you find it hold on to it. Hold on to it so that no one can take it away from you. I'll always cherish the memories…Sasuke…Good bye…_

**6:45 p.m that night four hours earlier.**

Sakura stood up on the balcony the wind blowing her hair, her green eyes scanning the area. A big bright smile shown on her face as she yelled. "SASUKE! I LOVE YOU" before turning around. In a sharp freezing position she turned around sharply, the winding taking her hair before she grabbed her suitcases and walked to the elevator.

"_It's the only place here that meets my standards."_

"_I didn't know coffee had standards"_

"_My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, and yours?" _

"_Sa…Sakura Ha…Haruno"_

"_I'm not a dog you know." _

**6:55p.m**

Freezing moment, all the maids halting what they were doing watching Sakura walk down the halls with her suitcases, a big brown summer hat on top of her head, hiding her facial expression as she looks down. A sharp turn to out of the door. And she was gone, she was gone out of there house, and all the maids new at that moment that she would never return to the house.

'_Walk off your desires? Is that why you're walking now? To walk off your desires?" _

"_This isn't a house, it a palace OMG Sasuke how could you afford this?"_

"_Sounds fun, and I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try something different_. _What would I be doing for two weeks?" _

"_Does it look ok? I didn't know how to dress since-"_

"_You clean up well, come." _

"_HA-HA oh my goodness Sasuke you scared me half to death." _

"_Now Sakura your not falling for me are you?"_

"_Falling for you? As if who would fall for a jerk like you?" _

_It was no mistake, I should apologize to you. I must be a vile person, kissing another person while engaged to another…I should be sorry Sasuke not you. Its not your fault…its"_

[Sasuke's P. O. V]

"SAKURAAAA!!!! PLEASE" I yelled out through my hands. I tossed the letter to the ground. That's why she wanted to go out today. That's why she begged and I couldn't even give her what she wanted. I couldn't take one day, one day off to spend with her. If only I knew…If I had just known she was going to take off like that I would have, I would have spent it with her. I would have, damn you Sakura Damn you!

All that she left behind…was what she didn't take.

"It seems that Sai had come back already son." My mother spoke up, she was sitting on a chair on the far end of where I was sitting.

"He came back early." I replied coldly though my hands, I knew she was going to leave. She was already engaged so why would she pick me? Damn why was I so fucking stupid. I was fucking stupid for allowing my self to fall for girl who was already claimed by another man. What the fuck was I thinking.

"You can go get her you know?" My mother answered, she stood up and began walking towards the elevator to leave the room.

"She already engaged to begin with." I hissed glaring at my mother from where she was at.

"Yeah, but what's the point of loving a girl your not willing to fight for?" And with that my mother left the room.

Damn you Sakura….Damn you….because you let me fall in love with you.

_You're the perfect Example _

_of The reasonswhy I don't expose myself_

Next time...

_"Sakura this is the place where you told me you'll always be with me remember?" -Sai_

_"Why is it so hard for me to let him go?" - Sakura_

_"IF this is what she wants I can't stop her!" -Sasuke_

_"Your a man aren't you? I think its time you start acting like one" -Itachi_


	11. break me down slowly

"_You better make it a night I'll never forget Uchiha or I'll kill you." _

"_You better make it a night I'll never forget Uchiha or I'll kill you."_

_You better make it…_

_Make it…._

_A night I'll never forget…._

_ never forget…._

Her words repeated over and over in head. It was like a video that kept pausing and playing in slow motion because of the scratches on the disc. I didn't leave the room Sakura staying in since the moment I walked by in to this house. It was the first time in my life since the day Kanami first left me that I truly felt alone. Not needed. This feeling I was feeling inside, was foreign to me. I couldn't tell if it was hurting or not? I couldn't deviser what I was feeling. I felt cold, abandoned and for the first time ever in life I felt devastated. The letter in my hand was crumbled, the words that were written by her hand was smudged. If I had known, if I had just paid a little more attention to her actions, maybe I could have prevented her from leaving. I could have locked her up like a dog and keep her away from anyone who dared to take her away. Those eyes that I had wanted to look only at me since the first time I laid eyes on her in that coffee shop, those lips that I only wanted to touch mine and no one else's, those hands I wanted to intertwine with mine, and mine alone, I wanted to be the one to protect her. I wanted to be the one to shower her with anything her heart desired as long as she stayed beside me.

_I'll never….._

I could have had any girl I wanted with in the snap of my finger, but I had chosen to be with her. A girl who wants the world to believe that she is a strong woman, when in reality she has all the flaws of a normal girl. She's a girl who pretended to be in love with the man of her choosing when in reality she committed a sin, and broke all the rules in her book. I was certain t hat she would never leave my side, I was certain that she was going to stay here argue with me, laugh with me, and just be next to me. However, I overestimated my self. She left me, she abandoned me, she dug my grave and buried me in. No girl has ever made that much of an impact on my life like she had.

_Forget…._

To think that yesterday morning was the last time I was going to be able to see her face; those emerald green jaded eyes, her smooth skin, her rosy glossy lips. To think that I would never be able to see her face any longer, I could never hold her again, talk with her about anything and everything. To look at her and feel a peace in side my body that I could never feel again runs me empty. She was sent here to destroy me, that was it. I know it, she was sent her to torment me because of all the wrongs that I have done to many people. That was my punishment, bringing me a girl, making me feel at peace, making me feel like I was loved, the stripping everything away.

I always learn from my mistakes, so Sakura taught me a life long lesson. I'm an Uchiha, and if its one thing about an Uchiha is that they never let anyone get the best of them. Not matter who it is. Sakura made her choice in leaving me, so I'll make the choice and honor her decision by closing up this room, and erasing every little detail about Sakura. I'll turn this room into a storage, get new furniture, and get a new elevator. Everything, every little thing that Sakura touched I'll erase it all.

I'll erase her presence from this house, my mind, and my life just like she had erased me from hers. I got up from the bed that she laid in, walked over to the window. My hand clutched onto the fabric that hung down hard. My mother was down there in the garden with some of the maids, giving them directions or something. The image of yesterday where I had met eyes with Sakura and smirked at her popped into my mind. So this is probably what she saw yesterday when I was down there with my mother yesterday.

"_Sasuke, you know…its okay to smile once in awhile it can do wonders." _

It was all a lie. She tricked me, she was a snake nothing like a snake, she was just like all the other woman out there. She was a and is a liar beyond all the liars. She can live life, she can go back to the life she always wanted now, I wont stop her, I don't want to be with her any longer. I rather be alone that feel burdened to take care of someone.

YOU need a real MAN

CHAPTER

Eleven

_There's a perfectly good explanation _

_As to why I'm hiding behind this smile _

I didn't know how much time had passed by since I last saw Sakura. Time seemed freeze, and the world that I had known all to well had just for a fraction of a second halted and turned black on me. I could and didn't want to image myself coming back home from work and be met without a warm welcoming greeting from Sakura. Getting a greeting from my mother was different from the greetings I'd get when Sakura was here. There were days where I remember it was full of sarcasm, but then as time went on it changed to warm welcoming greeting. She would even greet even when we both would enter the house at the same time. No matter how many time I thought it over I couldn't understand it, I couldn't wrap my mind around it, as to why she left.

She was engaged to be married I know that. What I don't know is that if she doesn't even love the guy why? Why did she leave me to go back to him? Why couldn't she just disappear from that guys life and just remain here with me? I don't understand her. I don't know what she's thinking, I can't read her like the other girls, why is she so damn difficult. I was taken out of my thoughts when a knock to my bedroom door was heard from the other side. I sat up straight and placing on a stoic facial expression. I would not look weak, I'm not weak, I wont allow my self to be beaten by a girl. I moved my eyes to the right side where my thick black doors slowly started to open.

"Who is it?" I hissed emotionally, icily, demonically. I wanted to be left alone. When my doors are closed and I am inside no one is to disturb me. All the maids in this household know this for a fact. My bedroom lights were off so I didn't see who had foolishly just opened my doors with out addressing me from behind first. Who ever had the guts to commit such an act and disobey my orders will be fired. When I got no answer from my question I narrowed my eyes to the side of the blended in figure.

"You are to answer my question when I demand an answer. You have a huge amount of courage to enter with out addressing yourself from outside, and state why you are here." I stood up at this point, and walked over to the wall near by. At fast speed I flicked the light on, only to be met with the last person I thought would ever be in my room.

There leaning against the wall beside my door, with a sinister smirk on his face, a dark eye piercing glare. Wearing dark black pants, a black long sleeved business shirt, and a dark navy blue tie around his neck, was no one other than my older brother.

"Itachi" I spatted out.

[With Sakura]

I was already back home with my grandmother, told her everything. Just like grandma to keep telling me over and over again that I'm making a huge mistake. I know I am, but this is the way things are. Sasuke belongs to another world, I belong in this one. I can't break Sai's heart with everything that man has gone through how can I even dare think about leaving him in such a state. Through my grandmother is disappointed in me, I have to go through with it.

"_Grandma I'm back." Sakura spoke up with as much happiness as she could. She walked through the halls and into the kitchen, smiling when she saw her grandmother sitting at that handmade kitchen table._

"_My, My Sakura dear, I didn't expect you to come back my dear. Did you and Sasuke have a fight?" Her grandmother replied placing her cup of tea on the table. She turned to look at her granddaughter smiling at her in such a loving way._

"_No grandma, Sai is back." And she could have sworn she heard her grandmothers heart stop for a just a brief moment. A second later her grandmothers favorite tea cup fell to the ground shatter on the tiled floor._

"_Oh, I'm getting to old for this child. Please tell me your not planning to go back with that monstrosity are you?" Her grandmother asked tiredly, but all Sakura could do was stand there with a small smile, telling her grandmother that she wasn't going to leave her fiancée._

"_Sakura dear, your making a huge mistake, Sai isn't the one for you. You'll be miserable, there's no sense in marrying someone whom you do not love. A person needs love to grow my dear, not pity. If you do not love Sai, then he'll never grow to be the man you hope he'll become. Sai doesn't love you dear, and you do not love him. I may be old, but I know what it is like to be with someone whom you do not love. Don't fall in my path my dear, because all you'll get is misery."_

"_Grandma…" Sakura whispered. "Sai loves me."_

"_But your heart doesn't want Sai…I just want your happiness Sakura that is all." _

My grandmother has always been a wise woman. She was like my mother in place of my actual mother. She gave me motherly advice, and fatherly advice. She was not only like my mother, but she was also like my father. She gave the wisdom that a woman would give their daughter, and the strength that a father would give there child. I know that I should take my grandmothers advice, I know it all to well. I just can't I'm not strong enough.

It was night time, Sai should be here already. He wanted me to go meet with him, so regrettably I did. I got on Sai's favorite outfit that he loved me wearing all the time. It was red tank top that revealed my belly button, with loose light blue skirt that went up to my knees with lace on the ends. My shoes were brown sandals that tied up to up along my legs. My hair was done in curls just the way he liked it. He said this outfit makes every man jealous, but its such a simple outfit. Honestly I don't think anyone would get jealous over a girl wearing a simple outfit.

"Sakura." A voice called from behind me startling me, I took a quick breath and turned around knowing all to well at whose voice that belonged to. I smiled inwardly giving me some relief, giving me some sort of calmness. I turned around and greeted the person behind me with a warm welcome.

"Hey there stranger." I called out in a warm cheery voice.

[with Sasuke]

"What are you doing here?" I spatted at my brother glaring at him intensely. I kept my eyes on him as he smirked at me like usual. Typical of Itachi living his life without fearing anything, so of course he wouldn't care at how I looked at him. He walked around my room, looking at it as if he hadn't seen what my bedroom looked like.

"My, its just like you little brother. So simple. Tell me Sasuke if you don't like a lot of space, why have such a big house?" My brother questioned, still walking around my room. His hands moving over picture frames, shelves, books, any little object that he could get his greedy little paws on. My anger was boiling in side, just the sight of my brother was enough to make me want to burn down and destroy an entire nation.

"Quit fucking around. Tell me what you want. I got better things to do than waste my time on a traitor." It was then in a split second. I didn't even have time to blink, not even have a chance to mutter another word before I found my self pinned hard against the wall behind me. My back ached and burned at the rough compact that me and the wall had. Wearily I opened my eyes to meet deadly, sadistic, insane glare.

"I did what I had to do for the family Sasuke. I'm no traitor." My brother hissed squeezing his palm tight around my neck. I choked a few time, it felt as if he was digging into my neck to rip out my throat with his bare hands. I gulped but I showed my brother no fear.

"Y…y…ou….k…ki…lled…father" I muttered out in slow words. Itachi had loosened up his grip a bit, but he stared at me with those same deadly, killing, murdering eyes of his.

"Mother remarried didn't she. She's happier with him now after all he was her true love. I did mother and the family a favor by getting rid of him. Do you know what that bastard was going to do to you Sasuke?" Itachi hissed out, I paid no attention.

"I don't care what your reason is. He was still my father. You had no right! Damnit Itachi he was your father, you had his blood! You had his gene and yet you still killed him. And you had to kill him on _my _fucking **birthday." **

[With Sakura]

"Why are you out so late at night Sakura? Your grandmother must be worried sick about you." Pearl cloudy eyes looked straight at me. His hands dug into his pockets, and his once long chocolate colored hair was now short up to his ears. I gave out a small chuckle, making him raise an eye brow as a response.

"I'm sorry Neji, forgive me for laughing. I haven't seen you in so long and to see you with short hair is kind of shocking. I mean I never would have thought that you would cut your hair. I mean don't get me wrong it looks good. It looks really good I can actually take you serious now." I laughed once again, and Neji smirked.

"You haven't changed Sakura. I had no choice but to cut it, if I'm going to be working at a law enforcement one of the requirements is to have my hair short. Plus Ten-Ten nearly had a heart attack when she saw me walk in with short hair, she thought that it wasn't me and attacked. Could you believe that?" Neji replied sighing.

"Aw Neji, well besides the whole short hair thing, and being attacked by your wife how have you been?" I asked curiously. We were standing in front of an old looking building, it was night and I knew I had to wrap things up with Neji pretty fast. God only knows that Sai hates when I'm late, more importantly he hates when I talk to any of my guy friends. Well guys in general, but that was something he had to get used to seeing how I am a medical doctor. Dealing with men were just another part of the job.

"Things are going well, she doesn't want to start a family anytime soon though. That's something we want to wait for. Children are expensive now a days. You doctors are bleeding us dry." Neji laughed, and I had to admit I laughed as well. It had been forever since I had talked with Neji, I just wished it could have lasted a little bit longer.

"Well I have to get going Neji, my um…." I trailed off when I forgot how much Neji despised Sai, oh boy.

"Sakura…your not still with Sai are you?" Neji asked with narrowed eyes, I gave a nervous laugh. Took a few steps back with my hands in front of my face. This was not going to end well, I could literally feel Neji fuming.

"Well yeah I am….were getting married in two weeks I believe." I gulped, Jesus holy Snapple's I swear Neji can really be creepy when he's angry. If there is one thing Neji hated the most besides his family, it was Sai….only because of that one day…

[Freshman year]

"_FUCK YOU SAI!" Neji screamed slamming Sai against the green colored lockers. Everyone stopped and stared. Girls mumbled to one each other saying stuff like "Oh how could the gentle Neji be so cruel." However, Neji paid no attention. His eyes glared full of hatred at the pale blacked eyed man that was pinned._

"_It has nothing to do with you Neji, why get yourself involved in something that doesn't even concern you." Sai retaliated, his eyes bore no emotion. Not an ounce of fear, he just stood there allowing himself to be pinned, his hands were at his sides and his feet planted on the ground._

"_If it involves Sakura it fucking does involve me. You don't deserve a girl like her, who bleeds her self dry for you. You worthless piece of shit." Neji hissed, pulling Sai by the collar of his shirt that slamming him back against the locker hard. Again Sai showed no emotion of pain._

"_Are you upset? It was one hit, it was nothing big." Sai let out a small sigh, Neji bit his lip, brought his right arm back up in the air, fist balled in to a fist and then let it collide with Sai's face._

"_You placed her in the fucking hospital! Your broke her fucking cheek bone!" Neji hissed kicking Sai in the stomach once Sai had fell to the ground. People had gathered around trying to calm down Neji, but they only ended up with hits themselves._

"_She deserved it!" Sai replied getting up from the ground then tackling Neji, bringing him against the lockers then slamming punches into Neji's abdominal area. Neji took a few blows but blocked most of them, he had used his feet to catch Sai off guard making him strip a little._

"_Just because she was helping out an old man cross the fucking street!" Sai said nothing when Neji screamed that last part out, he kept punching and punching. Sai was able to block some of them, but was unable to block them all._

"_Hurt her again…and I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands. I'll rip out your heart so fast that you'll still be able to hear it beating in front of your damn face. You hear me?" Neji hissed out._

_[present]_

"He's not right for you Sakura. You deserve someone better." Neji spoke out softly shocking me a little bit. I smiled, I smiled because I knew he cared about me and I knew that he was right. I did deserve better I always have, but if it wasn't for that promise, I would have left Sai all those years ago.

"Neji, I did. I found someone better." I told him, Neji must have been shocked because his eyes momentarily widen. He gave me that look that showed me his confusion which was a rare look, only because Neji was one of those men that doesn't like to show off his emotions all to often.

"Then what the hell are you still doing with Sai?" Neji snapped, of course I should have expected that reply to come from Neji. I gave Neji my best smile that I could possible offer, took in some air and with a proud voice I let loose my answer.

"For several reasons. One, I made a promise to Sai that I would stay with him no matter what, no matter if my heart belongs to someone else, I would always stay by his side. Second, the man that I'm in love with….we can't be together Neji. It just wouldn't work out, he's from a high class society, filled with all these magnificent things, I just don't look good next to him." I told him with a big smile, but I knew Neji could see right passed me.

"Listen. Stupid. Seriously, you must be stupid Sakura. It doesn't matter if a person is wealthy, rich, a king, a person or from a high or low society. If two people love each other, they'll do whatever it is they have to do to be together. Even if it means going up against the family, friends, jobs, even the Gods themselves. And you…you Sakura, your letting a _promise. _A _fucking _**promise.** Stand in the way of you and the person you truly love. Let me tell you Sakura. You were not put here on this plant to be some mother to a pitiful man who is so weak he has to bind you to him by a fucking promise. Let me tell you another thing Sakura…promise are not meant to be kept, there meant to be broken, but don't listen to me. While your in your misery I'll and everyone else will be living happily with our own husbands and wives."

Neji didn't even let me say another word before he turned around and started walking away from me. It was the first time in my life that I had felt Neji be so cold and distant toward me. Biting my lip I closed my eyes, swallowed my pride and started walking toward the station where Neji would be arriving.

Sasuke…I don't understand, why does my heart beat so much for you? Why is it so hard for me to let him go? I just don't understand…

My pain

**Your pain**

_Our pain_

_**Together we break**_

[With Sasuke]

"He was an eye sore Sasuke, that never appreciated you anyway. Besides you haven't grown in any shape or form, you still look that the weak little boy I left behind in _this _bedroom crying. Crying your little eyes out the day I killed **your **father." Itachi's grip on my neck tightened around my throat. His eyes softened all of a sudden, and when he released me that's what shocked me the most.

"I didn't come here to argue or fight. I came because our mom called, she sounded so happily that you finally got over that damn walking STD Kanami or whatever her name was." Itachi spatted. I looked at him weirdly as he backed away from me to lean against one of the bed polls.

"So where is this fabulous girl that mother kept rambling on and on about for hours to me on the phone saying to me. OHHH Itachi you have to meet her she's so beautiful, your little brother is so lucky, blah- blah-blah. Mother wouldn't let me hang up unless I agreed to come and meet your lover." Itachi told me, he sounded disgusted more than ever while he was talking.

"She's not here. She left yesterday morning when I wasn't here. She left to go back to that damn fiancée she doesn't even love." Snapped looking the other way.

_Sigh…._

I turned to look at Itachi when I heard a loud sigh coming from where he was at. He was scratching his head while shaking it in a disapproval way at the same time. A second later he opened his eyes, and gave me a smirk. A loud TCH escaped from his mouth.

"Why didn't you go after her?" It was starting to get a little weird for me at this point. I was actually having a conversation with my brother, without fighting or hitting, or bitching at each other. This was new even for me.

"I don't know, if this is what she wants, I have no right to stop her. If she wants to marry some guy she doesn't give to shits about then why should I care." I was caught of guard when I heard a loud groan come from Itachi, it was then I felt a sting to my right cheek. I let out a loud yell when his fist impacted my face randomly, I wasn't even expecting it to happen. What the fuck I thought we were having a moment.

"What the fuck Itachi?" I hissed holding my right cheek. Itachi only replied with a silent glare.

"You're a man aren't you? I think it's time you start acting like one Sasuke. It's time to get your head out of your ass and start acting like a man. Go get her, because God only knows that you'll regret it. Start being a man instead of a boy."

[With Sakura]

Walking with Sai felt weird, it felt odd, it felt cold, and I didn't like it. Sai hadn't changed a bit, he still looked the same over the months. I nearly forgot how look actually, images of Sasuke were all that flooded my mind. Maybe it was because for the past couple I was always with Sasuke and no one else.

"Sakura…." I heard Sai's dull and plain voice call out my name. There was a huge difference between the way Sasuke says my name and the way Sai says my name. The difference, when Sasuke calls out my name my heart nearly stops beating, but when Sai calls out my name I feel like I don't even want to respond to him.

"Yes?" I asked with a fake cheerful voice, Sai put a hand shoulder making stop walking. I looked at him weirdly, and he stared at me with those dull eyes of his.

"Do you recognize this place?" He asked. I turned to look around, I noticed that we were by the lake where Sasuke and I shared a kiss…the same place where I had realized that I was in love with him, but couldn't stay with him. I didn't reply to Sai.

"Sakura this is the place where you told me you'd always be with me remember? This is the day that you told me that no matter what, no matter who gets in the way you'll always stay with me." I smiled when Sai answered his own question. For some reason I couldn't remember if this was really the place where I made that promise, all I could remember was that this was the place where Sasuke and I shared a kiss.

"Oh yeah…your right." I lied….

_Sasuke…_

_[With Sasuke]_

"Go get her Sasuke…"

And with that I didn't even hesitate when Itachi had told me that one line it was as if my legs had a mind of its own and bolted out my bedroom, down the hall, and into the elevator.

I won't let you get away…not this time….where would you be….think Sasuke…think where would Sakura be….damn it it's already late. I'll go find her tomorrow but where would she be. Where would she be…

_Didn't you __**know?**_

_What you were _**missing.**

Next time-

"I'm sorry she's not here. Apparently her fiancée wants to be married by the end of the week"

That's all no more clues ha-ha-ha. And I'm sad to say that there will probably be two more chapters left until the end of the story. So I have a good idea on how to end it, but I also want to hear some of your comments tell me how you guys would like me to give Sasuke and Sakura a good ending ha


	12. She's daddy's little girl

As I sit here in my cold dark room, my back against the bed post with Sai's right arm around my waste, while his head was faced down on his white pillow. _I hope he suffocates…_I told myself bitterly. Why I was so bitter towards him now left me in a mystery. I know that whenever I would see him, my _dearest, deadliest _**friend **I would smile. However now? Now I look upon that face and gag at how disgusted I am with him now. Though Sai had his bad sides, there are times, once in a blue moon, where he'd have his good points about him too. I was such a naïve little girl, to be fooled by a face that once held such passion in his eyes, but are now drained, lifeless, _dead. _

I raised my left arm to rub one of the arms that bind me to him, rubbing it softly. I could feel his skin underneath my touch tense. _Amazing…even in sleep he has his guard up. _I continued to rub his arm softly, comforting the nightmares that bestowed upon his dream world. It wasn't his fault that I promised to always remain beside him. It wasn't his fault that I promised to be his wife, to take care of him in sickness or in health. No matter what everyone says the real person at fault here is me. Because I sacrifice everything to make everyone happy, even if it means my heart.

"_Listen. Stupid. Seriously, you must be stupid Sakura. It doesn't matter if a person is wealthy, rich, a king, a person or from a high or low society. If two people love each other, they'll do whatever it is they have to do to be together. Even if it means going up against the family, friends, jobs, even the Gods themselves. And you…you Sakura, your letting a promise. A fucking __**promise.**__ Stand in the way of you and the person you truly love. Let me tell you Sakura. You were not put here on this plant to be some mother to a pitiful man who is so weak he has to bind you to him by a fucking promise. Let me tell you another thing Sakura…promise are not meant to be kept, there meant to be broken, but don't listen to me. While your in your misery I'll and everyone else will be living happily with our own husbands and wives."_

Neji's words continued to haunt me this far into the night. He was always one to talk to the ones he cared about in a sort of cruel way, just to get his point across. Even for my sake he would break down every thing that I thought I was doing right and make me see that It was all wrong. _A promise it meant to be broken right? _I told myself softly looking at Sai with soft eyes. If I broke my promise to Sai, and live my life in happily with Sasuke what would become of Sai? He has no one, he would be left alone again. I couldn't dare leave him by himself, abandon him like everyone else had. Everyone deserves to be loved, even if its just a friendship love would Sai accept that? I could still be near him as a friend…

"_Since you promise Sakura that would always be near me, stay with me, never leave me…marry me. Become my wife when we come at the appropriate age. Be mine and no else's."_

Who was I kidding? Even at a young age Sai had always been the one to bluntly say things. Try to take charge of everything, he was even so demanding, he hadn't changed since that day we were kids. He's probably still a kid at heart, since I been spoiling him with what I thought was love. I bit my bottom lip hard, when a picture of Sasuke came into my mind. An image of us laughing in the lake, and sharing a deep kiss, made my heart ache in yearn for him. If it wasn't for Sasuke, if it wasn't for that damn man. I would have…I would have still remained the same. I would have still remained pretending in my own little world that I was in love with this man next to me. That I could still live happy ever after with this man next to me. However, Sasuke just had to run right into my life and ruin everything. He just had to wake me up and make me see that I never truly loved this man holding me, binding me to his depressing body.

It was all Sasuke's fault for waking me up. I closed my eyes and gently removing Sai's arm from my body, placing it down by his side. I let out a relieved sigh when he didn't move or wake up. And slowly, oh so slowly like a mouse creeping across the wooden floor to not awake the sleeping cat, I tip toed. I tip toed all the way outside of our bedroom, and into the kitchen. A glass of hot milk used to calm me down in the nights when I was little girl. The nightmares about my parents would usually keep me screaming, but my grandmother would fix me a hot cup of milk to calm my nerves.

"_Here you go my darling princess, one hot cup of milk, with my secret ingredient should cheer you up!" _Oh my grandmother such a sweetheart she is. Taking care of me as if I was her own daughter. My have the years gone by, my beloved grandmother has aged so much, that now moving would cause her pain. I smiled at the little memories that would pass me by.

"_Grandmamma what's your secret ingredient to this hot cup of milk? Its so yummy, its different from the way my mamma used to make it. Oh please grandmamma, please, pretty please with sugar on top, tell me? I will even put a cherry on top if you'd like?" _

I couldn't help but giggle, I was such a stupid little girl, begging for something, had I have no pride when I was that small? Such a child I was, all children act like little innocent angels, but poor Sai never got the chance, maybe that's why. Maybe that's why I stayed near him. I glared at the cup of milk in my hands, that reflected a foggy image of myself.

"_Ha-Ha, calm down precious I'll tell you the ingredient of my special hot cup of milk. You see my darling, every time I make a hot cup of milk on the stove top I sing this song your mamma and I wrote." _

_Eyes widen._

"_You and my mamma wrote a song?"_

_A small laugh rose._

"_Yes. Shall I sing it?"_

_Quick nods._

"_Please oh please Grandma sing it to me please."_

"_Ha-Ha okay darling here we go."_

"Little precious angels cry, why oh why are your wings so dry? Shall I cheer you up tonight, here a glass of hot milk. The milk from heavens tear drops eyes, shall help you smile and un-dry your wings. Smile and laughter are the best source of medicine. Here in the atmosphere. LA-La-LA-La-Di-Dah-Dah so come-so come and smile with me. Here in our cheery tree. Take that glass of hot milk, and lift your spirits high. Come oh come and take my hand, and I'll show you a world beyond your demands. Little princess across the land, come with me and smile please. Erase those nightmare dreams, because your dreamland needs your prince, come oh come and take that milk, and lift your spirits high. Shower the Earth in its sweets and let it be done and you dream so sweetly."

I let everything go, I didn't sacrifice anything for the sake of the good. I wasn't a hero to those I healed, and I wasn't a lover to a person I love. I wasn't the daughter my parents could be proud of. I didn't do anything. I didn't sacrifice anything, I chose to give it up. I chose to give up my freedom, I sold my freedom to someone who will never understand me, who will love me, and in the future will probably cheat me. Still I can't go back on my words, saying no is so hard. Its easy to think it in your mind, but actually saying it, its harder to do, because you'd feel like you'll let people down and that's the last thing I want to feel.

Placing the small cup of milk on the table, half way empty, I looked at it, and just walked from It. I walked around the quiet house. It's different, usually the house would never be this silence, its nice, peaceful, and warm welcoming for the first time. That's one thing I loved about my grandmother's house, it not only had her love built into the wood, it had my dads. His smile still burns at my memories, even my mother smiled back then too. I walked over to the video shelf where my grandmother held all her movies, each one had its one title.

_Dawn of the living dead_

_Night of terror _

_Halloween_

But there was one, that caught my attention right off the bat.

_Daddy's little girl- video journal_

YOU need a real MAN

_**She's daddy's little girl **_

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,Without a care in the I'm sittin' here wearin' __the weight of the world on my 's been a long day and there's still work to do,She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'""Oh please, daddy, please!"_

"HEY! This is day one of mine and Sayuka's baby being born. Were so happy and blessed that God gave us such an amazing little baby girl." _The camera zoomed in on the small little child in Sayuka's arms. _

"Come on Tanju get that camera out of Sakura's face." The young woman held a smile on her face while holding the young little enfant in her arms. Tanju smiled as he held the camera on his wife for a few more seconds before turning the camera around to facing himself.

"I can't help it, this should be something to remember, the day my little princess is born. I'm the happiest man alive."

_So I'll dance with CinderellaWhile she is here in my arms'Cause I know something the prince never knewOh I'll dance with CinderellaI don't wanna miss even one song, Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight And she'll be gone_

"Hey everyone that is watching this, my baby girl Sakura just turned five years old! Its her birthday today isn't that right pumpkin?" Tanju had a huge smile on his face, while turning the camera back to his daughter. She had her hair in pigtails, and white dress with little ruffles on the ends, her feet wore small little white shoes.

"I turned five…am I a princess daddy?" Spoke a young Sakura, her eyes glittered, and her smile was small, she was missing her two front teeth, but she still looked adorable.

"Yes Sakura, your daddy's little princess."

"Are you my prince daddy?"

"For now princess, but one day you'll find your princess."

"But I want you to be my prince daddy, your nice."

Her father laughed, and hugged his daughter.

"Hey Sayuka, doesn't Sakura look beautiful?"

"She's my daughter of course my little girl will be beautiful. My little girl is an angel."

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressedShe wants to know if I approve of the dressShe says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,And I need to practice my dancin'""Oh please, daddy, please!"_

"Dad how does this dress look on me? I want it to look perfect for my date with Sai." Sakura wore a blue gown, with light blue diamond heals, her hair done in curls. And he make up was done perfectly.

"You look beautiful…you look beautiful…just like Cinderella."

"Oh daddy thank you."

"You'll always be daddy's little girl"

_So I'll dance with CinderellaWhile she is here in my arms'Cause I know something the prince never knewOhh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with CinderellaI don't wanna miss even one song, Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight And she'll be goneShe will be gone._

The tears spilled out of my eyes, I couldn't control it. It happened all on its own, only because that was the last video my father ever made. That night, the night I went out with Sai, approximately two hours I left the house, I got call saying that my father had a heart attack. If I had known, if I had known that, that would be the last time I would have seen my father's smile, his laughter, and heard his voice I would have never left. I would have walked out of that out house. A year after that my mother left me, abandoned me and I never saw her again. Not once.

Time had passed by me so fast that I didn't realize it was already morning. I bit my lip, turned off the T.V and walked back into the bedroom before Sai could wake up, I don't want to get hit again. That's the last thing I'd want. When I walked into the room Sai was already sitting up with his back against the bed post. His eyes were closed, and his hands were crossed over his chest, his bottom lip tucked in under his upper. I could tell he was biting it, and behind his eye lid he was glaring. I was scared, and once again I found myself wishing Sasuke would come.

"Uh- um…Good morning honey…" I spoke out nervously gulping down a chunk of salvia. Sai said nothing, just look down. He was now revealing the biting of his lower lip, he was thinking of something. That's how Sai is when he has something on his mind. Oh boy, this is going to be some news I know it.

"Sakura, I was thinking. Why not we get married Friday?" It was right then, right there. With me standing by the entry of our bedroom, and Sai sitting on our bed, the room pitch dark. The time was about eight Monday morning, and now I Sakura Haruno had no choice but to say yes.

"Sure. Why all of sudden?" I asked trying my hardest to hide my shock. I used to hate Mondays because it was always the beginning of the week, and now I despise Mondays more than ever, because of this one little incident. I know that my once love for Fridays will now be shot hell all because Friday I will no longer be known as Sakura Haruno. (**I don't know Sai's last name so I'm going with Yamato ha). **After Friday I'll be known as Sakura Yamato, I was suppose to be overjoyed, but Sasuke's face keeps haunting me.

"I want you as my wife as soon as possible. I won't let anyone take your heart from me." He was concerned. Nothing could ever escape Sai's eye. He knew. Yes I know he knew, he knew that my heart doesn't lay in his hands anymore. I watched with narrowed eyes as Sai removed himself from our bed and walked over to me. His hands cupped face, bringing me to eye level, my feet were tip toed. Sai's right thumb brushed my cheek tenderly, before kissing me roughly.

_Disgusting…_

**My lower lip is out of control.**

**My hands are digging into**

**Your soul**

"Itachi…what are you doing here in the office?" I asked my brother curious as to what he was doing in my office. He would never enter such a place without having good reasons. For him to be in my office was interesting, he was planning something, because only my brother would enter a place without telling me only if he was going to do something.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I was just sending out a few emails to some friends, and making a few phone calls is all. I need to find something. Nothing to do big, and certainly nothing to worry about." He was working hard on something, I could tell because his eyes seemed really focused, what was he trying to find exactly? I nodded giving my consent that he could be here, before leaving the office. I had no time to waste on my brother I had to find Sakura as fast as I could, so I raced down the stares, and right when got to the door.

"Sasuke." I heard Itachi call out my name from the top of the stairs. I didn't turn around, I stood there feet planted on the ground, eyes narrowing at the doorway. The sounds of heal clicking was heard making me aware that Itachi was leading himself down the stairway.

"I'm going to go get her, and drag her back." I answered after a short pause.

"Oh. So your planning to just appear out of no where, and bring her back like that?" I know when Itachi was mocking me. And right now that was exactly what he was doing. He was mocking me like he always would.

"Yes."

"What about her fiancée? You actually think he's going to allow you take her away from him? Come on Sasuke think. What do you think will happen?" I was sure that Itachi was going to come over to where I was and hit me across the head or something like he usually does. However, instead he just walked passed me, patting me on the shoulder.

"Good luck little brother." That was my cue, the doors opened, and my body sprang forward into a spring to my silver Mercedes.

_A Lover that Loves, _

_That's the with the Laughter,_

_what an Ecstatic disaster_

"WHAT? What doe you mean she's not here?" I hissed at the front desk attendant. I was sure that Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays were her work days. My head was spinning I didn't know where else to look. I bit my lip out of frustration, asking once again as politely and patiently as I possible could to the girl where Sakura was.

"Um well…" The girl hesitated.

"I'm sorry she's not here." Another person came into view. I turned my gaze to the tall black hair woman, wearing her white long doctors coat buttoned up. She had glasses on, and she looked to be in her early thirties. She walked around the desk, placing the black folder that was in her hand down by her right side. She looked at me with an authority like stare.

"Do you know where she is?" Apparently this woman had answers, and I was hoping this woman would be a little less complicated.

"Well yes. Apparently her fiancée wants to be married by the end of the week." That was all it took to shatter the last defense I had in my heart. I felt like I was hit by an eighteen wheeler going ninety miles hour, the just ran into the side building of H.E.B.

"Poor thing, she walked in this morning around nine telling us that she was leaving to Jamaica to marry that idiot, cold blood bastard Sai. Well to be honest Sakura didn't look all that thrilled, I mean I known Sakura ever since she first started training under Tsunade. Poor thing, anyway she's going to Jamaica, her flight should have left by now."

"Do you know where there staying at in Jamaica?"

"I believe it was at the Rondel Village area, there staying there and getting married at the Royal Plantation place in Ocho Rios this Friday around eleven."

As soon as she finished telling me everything, I didn't even thank her I just bolted right out of the hospital. I had to get to her I had to get to Sakura. I know she was making a mistake, and I know I'll be making one as well if I didn't stop her from going.

_Its not worth The Time. _

_Or worth The YOUR MOUTH &&_

_Be a dear - I don't want You.._

We been on the plane for an hour already, we'll be arriving in Jamaica in about four hours. Sai had been asleep since the moment we entered plane. He must have been tired. I was a little bit concerned since Sai is rarely ever tired. Ever since we were young he was always full energy. I brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face, seeing him sleeping with that painful expression on his face.

_He's having a nightmare…_

If my father was still alive maybe he would have been the perfect father figure for Sai, so maybe just maybe right now Sai wouldn't be sleeping with that painful expression on his face. Dad…what would you do if you were in my place? And drifting off into my dream world I went.

"Sakura…Sakura…Sa-Ku-Ra" I shifted around a bit, before opening my eyes. I found my self in a cloudy space of some sort. There was nothing in site, no buildings, not cars, no people, no plane, and no Sai. Where the heck am I? I asked myself looking around.

"Sakura come on now. My daughter is no slacker wake up" I blinked a couple of times, wondering if the voice I was hearing was real. It couldn't be it just couldn't be real. Its impossible. That voice belonged to no one other than…

"Come on Sakura how long are you going to make me wait?" It was my fathers voice. I felt like I was going to pass out, my heart ached, and my head began to hurt. There right in front of me was my father, looking the same as he did all those years ago. My dad calling out my name, calling out for me.

"Dad? Its impossible…" I whispered nervously. My dad smiled and bent to his knees looking at me right in the eyes.

"Baby girl, nothing is impossible. I might not be there physically to help you out baby girl, but I'll always be in your heart. Now baby girl, for you dream me up, must mean that your in some serious trouble. Or you just missed your old man so much you wanted to see me again right?" I laughed. Just like my dad to joke around.

"So tell me princess what's on your mind." I bit my lip and stared at my dad.

"You remember Sai right?" I asked cautiously immediately I saw my dads body stiffen.

"Your still with that sick minded boy Haruno Sakura?" My dad hissed, I flinched, and nodded.

"UGH, Haruno Sakura I told you once, and I told you twice back when I was alive, that-that boy is trouble with a capital T. He made you suffer even way back when you were a young one. You'd think that you'd grow a brain and leave the boy and find someone that actually does love you." My father ranted on and on. Yep this was my father all right.

"Dad, listen to me. I did I found someone that I love, and I think he loves me too." I cried out cutting my father off from his constant ranting. My father stopped talking for a moment and took the time to listen to me.

"But I don't know if I can leave Sai, I made that promise to him that I'd stay by his side until the day we die. I was happy with Sai, and able to stand the beatings once in a while, until the day Sasuke walked into my life and ah my life is so complicated right now dad, and I don't know what I'm going to do." I heard my dad laugh when I finished talking, he got closer to me, patted me on the head and smiled.

"Oh my dear, there nothing complicated what so ever about your life. It's only complicated because you make complicated. You know when I met your mother she was already engaged to someone else. She loved him. His name was Fugaku Uchiha."

"Wait Fugaku Uchiha? Did he end up marrying a woman named Mikoto?" My father looked at me and blinked a few times before answering.

"Yes. He met Mikoto a month after your mother left him for me. He said it was like he fell in love all over again. The point is Sakura that even though you leave Sai for the man you love, Sai will be able to find someone that he would actually love. Even if it takes six months, a years, three years. He'll find someone. Don't be a sacrifice for something that doesn't require a sacrifice. In the end my dear everything will find its place and you'll be happy just wait it out."

"But dad how can you be so sure I mean…" I was cut off.

"I'm your dad aren't I? So trust me. I'm your daddy, and I'll never stir your wrong honey bun." I looked down and walked over to my dad, giving him a big hug. I wanted to cry, because I know when I wake up my father will still now be here.

"I miss you daddy. I miss you so much and your hugs." My father hugged me back just as tightly.

"I miss you to princess, and I'm never to far away. You're my little girl, and I'm always watching out for you. Just keep your eye out for those signs. I love you princess, and remember you'll always be daddy's little girl."

It felt like my body was rushing at a hundred miles per hour, because the next thing I knew I was waking up to Sai's violent shaking. I groaned and looked up, to see Sai glaring down at me.

"Jesus Sakura I been calling your name for awhile now, why didn't you wake up? Were here already, get your stuff."

I sighed.

**OH NO! Sakura is already in Jamaica? What will happen?**

"So this is the place where we'll be married?"

**Hurry Sasuke there isn't much time. **

"Do you know what kind of mistake your making?"

**Will Sasuke make it in time? Find out next time on the final chapter of YOU need a real MAN.**

"STOP! STOP THE WEDDING!"


End file.
